Pokemon White Nuzlocke
by levitrius9
Summary: This is my first attempt at the Pokemon Nuzlocke challenge. Touko starts her journey throughout the Unova region. Along the way, her spirit nearly breaks. Can her pokemon, her family, keep her together? Rated T for pokemon death and some blood.
1. The Start of Something New

9-1-11

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Start of Something New:**_

I woke up to the welcoming warmth of the sun's rays through my window. I sat up, yawned and stretched my lazy limbs. Smiling, I got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

My name is Touko and today is the day I will finally get my first Pokemon. Feeling hyped, I quickly tied my long, brown hair into a ponytail and put on my white and pink cap. I put on a simple white tank top and wore my favorite black, short sleeve sweater over it. I put on my blue shorts before slipping on my socks and black boots.

I posed in front of my room mirror, satisfied with my look. A knock suddenly filled the room. I walked over to my door and opened it. It was Cheren. He was a bit taller than me. He had blue hair and wore glasses. He wore almost all blue. I swear, he practically looked like a blueberry.

"Hey Touko." He greeted.

"Hey there Cheren."

"Ready to meet our Pokemon?" he asked happily.

I couldn't help but beam.

"You bet I am but wait. Where's Bianca?

"I don't know."

"I think she's running late again." I stated, not surprised.

"If there's one thing I know about Bianca, it's that she has no sense of timing." Cheren said, slightly annoyed.

I sweat dropped at his remark.

Just then, I heard some loud running just outside my door. A few seconds later, the door flew open, followed by Bianca. She looked tired but quickly tried to compose herself. She wore a green beret over her poofy, blonde hair. She also wore some kind of white dress with an orange vest over it. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, apologetically.

"Bianca…" Cheren started.

I elbowed him in the arm. He quickly shot me a glare.

"It's ok Bianca. Ready to choose our Pokemon?" I asked with a smile.

She beamed.

"Of course. Professor did deliver the box right?"

I nodded and pointed to the well wrapped box on my drawer. Bianca smiled in delight.

"That's great! Touko. You pick your Pokemon first since it's your house."

Cheren nodded at me. I nodded back and walked over to the box. It was wrapped in blue paper and had a green ribbon. I quickly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside were three pokeballs, each one holding our future starter Pokemon.

I eyed each pokeball carefully and smiled when my gaze fell on a particular one. I knew which Pokemon I wanted from the start. I gently picked up the pokeball and released the Pokemon. It was a female Snivy. She looked at her surroundings with a confused expression before turning to me, eyebrow raised. I kneeled down so I was eye level with her and smiled.

"Hi there. My name is Touko and I'm your new trainer."

She stared at me intently.

"My trainer? You?" she asked.

I nodded. She seemed surprised.

"You. You understand me?"

"Yes. It's a gift. I can understand Pokemon. It's really nice to finally meet you." I said with a grin.

I held out my hand. She stared at me for a little bit before using my hand to climb up onto my shoulder. Snuggling around my neck, she stared me in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you too Touko."

I patted her head softly.

"I think I'll call you Ivy. How does that name sound to you?"

She pondered the name before replying.

"Ivy? Not bad. I like it."

I smiled.

"Ivy it is then. We're gonna be great friends."

Bianca was the next one to choose her Pokemon. She went up to the box and pulled out a pokeball. She released it. Out came an Oshawott. She squealed happily and picked it up in her arms.

"He's so cute! I'll take you and I'm gonna call you Miju."

I sweat dropped.

Cheren walked up to the box and pulled out the last remaining pokeball. Pushing his glasses up, he called out his Pokemon. It was a Tepig.

"I guess that means you're with me little guy. I'll call you Charlie."

Charlie jumped up and down happily.

"This is fantastic. We finally have our own Pokemon." I said.

Bianca suddenly grasped my arm.

"Hey Touko! Let's have a battle. Our Pokemon are not so strong yet so it shouldn't be a problem plus it would give them some good experience." She said excitedly.

"Bianca. I don't think that's such a good idea." Cheren tried to reason.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Cheren." Bianca defended.

I looked at Ivy.

"I don't mind." She said simply.

I nodded. Bianca set Miju down while Ivy jumped off my shoulder. Ivy gave Miju a smirk.

"This is gonna be too easy."

Miju looked at Ivy furiously.

"Hey! You don't know what I'm capable of!" he yelled.

"Bring it then."

"Oh. I will."

I looked at Ivy, a confident smile on my face. Bianca looked at me, determination burning in her eyes.

"Ok Ivy! Let's do this!" I yelled out confidently.

I pointed at Miju.

"Tackle!"

Ivy shot off like a rocket. I was surprised at her speed.

"Miju! Get out of there!" Bianca practically screamed.

Miju, in a slight panic, ducked at the last possible second, Ivy soaring just above him. She missed him by mere centimeters. Unable to stop herself, I watched as Ivy slammed into my bed.

"Miju! Use your tackle attack!"

Miju flew forward but I was prepared.

"Ivy. Dodge and use tail whip."

Ivy flipped over Miju with elegant grace and landed behind him. Swirling around, she struck him across the face with her tail, sending him flying into my dresser. Miju sat there, dazed.

"Quick! Tackle!"

Once more, Ivy shot forward, this time landing a direct hit on Miju. He fell over, unable to continue.

I smiled.

"Great job Ivy!" I cheered.

"No sweat." She replied confidently.

Bianca ran up to me.

"That was amazing Touko. Your Pokemon was great! She's gonna be super strong one day. I just know it."

I was about to compliment her on her battling, when I noticed my room. It was a complete wreck. My bed was broken in several places and my dresser was cracked in half. My clothes were scattered all over the place and some pictures that were hanging on my wall were now on my floor.

"My room!" I yelled.

Bianca looked around and sweat dropped. She laughed nervously.

"Oops. Sorry Touko. At least it was fun."

I really couldn't help but feel slightly ticked.

"Why don't we have a battle Touko?" Cheren asked suddenly.

I really didn't want to. My room was already a wreck and I didn't want it to get any worse.

"I promise I won't wreck your room any more than it is now. My battling is not as wild as Bianca's." he tried to reason.

"He's right." Bianca agreed.

I sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Up for another round Ivy?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded.

"Ok Charlie. Let's go get them." Cheren said with a smirk.

"Ivy. Tackle."

"Charlie. Tackle as well."

Both of our Pokemon collided head on. Ivy tried to push Charlie away but Charlie's strength matched hers perfectly.

"Tail whip. Aim it at Charlie's legs."

Ivy parted with Charlie, causing him to stumble forward because of his own weight. Taking the opening, Ivy sweeped his feet from under him with her tail. He landed on the floor with a small thud.

"Ouch." Charlie winced.

I smirked.

"Finish with a tackle!"

Ivy crashed into Charlie causing him to hit the ground hard. I knew the battle was over.

"Charlie!" Cheren yelled.

He ran up to his beloved Pokemon and picked him up. I walked over to them.

"Charlie did great." I commented, stroking Charlie's head.

Cheren smiled.

"Ivy is pretty strong. I'll admit that." He admitted.

Ivy climbed up and resumed her position around my neck. She looked at Charlie.

"Not bad."

Charlie smiled.

"Thanks."

"We gotta go see the professor but before we do, Bianca and I have to apologize to your mom about your room. We'll see you downstairs." Cheren said, dragging Bianca out the door.

I laughed and looked at my room. This would take some time to fix. Ivy scanned around the room before pointing to a red scarf among the mess.

"What's that?" she asked.

I walked up to the scarf, picked it up and handed it to her.

"It's a focus sash. You like it?"

"Very much."

"You can have it if you want."

"Thanks." Ivy said with a smile before putting it on.

"Let's head downstairs to meet the others."

With that, we headed down.

When we got downstairs, Cheren and Bianca were already done apologizing. It was funny. They both offered to clean my room. I didn't mind that but my mom insisted that she would clean it. She wanted us to skedaddle to the professor's lab. She gave me an Xtransceiver just before we left. It was a nifty little gadget.

After convincing Bianca's father that she would be a great trainer, we finally made it to the professor's lab. Her name was Professor Juniper. She explained what she wanted us to do for her. Catch Pokemon and fill up her Pokedex. She even took us to route 1 and taught us how to catch Pokemon.

Giving us five pokeballs, she wished us luck on our journey. Ivy preferred to stay out. Professor Juniper was about to leave when she turned back to us. She looked at us sadly. We looked at her confused.

"Professor Juniper? What's wrong?" Bianca asked carefully.

"I need to warn you children about something." She said.

I looked at Ivy. She looked at me. Our gazes went back to the professor.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Please be careful with your Pokemon out there. Wild Pokemon are dangerous."

"Don't worry. Our Pokemon are strong enough." Cheren told her.

Professor Juniper shook her head.

"You don't understand. Pokemon have a thirty percent chance of dying if they are critically injured. I don't want you three to lose your Pokemon. Watch out for them. They need you."

With that, she left.

I stared, mouth agape. Bianca and Cheren looked stunned as well.

"Die? Our Pokemon could die?" I mumbled quietly.

Ivy looked at me with concern. I took her over to the side where we could be alone. I picked her off my shoulders and hugged her close.

"Ivy….I don't want to lose you. Maybe we shouldn't go on this journey."

Ivy looked at me, eyes narrowing.

"Touko…We haven't been out there yet. We can't just give up. I'm not weak. You know that. I'll stay alive no matter what. You won't lose me. We will always be together. We're partners." She stated.

I smiled softly and hugged her again.

"Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I love you very much Ivy. Your my irreplaceable friend. We're going to be inseparable."

She smiled.

"We are inseparable and we're going to be unbeatable." She stated proudly.

I picked her up and put her back on my shoulder. I held up my hand. She high fived it. As we made our way back to route 1, Ivy shouted happily.

"Unova! Here we come!"

**Hey guys! I got another new story that I am really excited to work on. It's going to be great…I hope lol. Anyway, I'm working on something a bit different. I decided to take a Pokemon nuzlocke challenge. What is the Nuzlocke challenge.? It's basically a set of rules that make it harder for Pokmeon trainers. Basically the rules of this challenge is that any pokemon that faints is considered "dead" and can no longer be used. You can only catch the first pokemon that appears in each area. If it faints or you run you can't catch any other. Finally, you have to nickname each pokemon to form a closer bond with them. The nuzlocke is usually used in a comic series but I wanted to try a written series. I really hope you like it. I'm basing it off of my Pokemon white game. **


	2. First Loss and Liberation

9-4-11

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**First Loss and Liberation:**_

This was it. This was the start of our new journey. It was me and Ivy against the world! Ok…maybe it wasn't just me and Ivy. I would eventually catch more and more Pokemon. Together, we would take on the Elite Four and the champion. That would make us the new champions. First things first. I just started my journey and I needed to catch some more Pokemon.

Route 1 was actually a fairly lovely place during the spring. The tall trees that littered the area were filled with beautiful flowers. Every time the breeze blew by, pink and white petals would shower my face. The sound of water filled my ear. It came from the river's edge towards the West.

I took a nice, deep breath of fresh air, the scent of flowers filling my nose. Ivy looked over my shoulder in delight. I remember reading somewhere that grass Pokemon loved the sunshine and it helped them fight at their fullest potential. This was as perfect as the weather would get and Ivy looked hyped.

Professor Juniper told us that wild Pokemon would appear if we walked in tall grass. That's where we were. I wanted to be really careful though. I didn't want to risk the chance of being ambushed by a wild Pokemon. Even though the Pokemon were really calm here, I needed to protect Ivy. I heard a slight rustling in the bushes. Stopping in my tracks, I turned my head so I was facing Ivy.

"Something's there." I whispered.

I slowly crept up to where the rustling came from and took a peep through the blades of grass. It was a Patrat. A female one at that. It looked like she was eating some berries. Her back was turned towards us so it was the perfect opportunity to catch her. I slowly reached for a pokeball, careful not to make a sound. Once I had it in my grasp, I whispered to Ivy.

"Quick. Before she hears us. Tackle."

Nodding and not missing a beat, Ivy quickly jumped off and charged. I watched as Patrat was caught completely off guard by Ivy's tackle. Standing up, I threw the pokeball at the now dazed Patrat. Hitting her head with a small thump, the pokeball opened and absorbed her. The pokeball fell to the floor and started shaking. I stared in anticipation. After three shakes, the pokeball was still. Smiling, I picked it up and yelled out happily.

"My first caught Pokemon!"

Ivy nodded to me in approval. Overwhelmed in joy of my first capture, I picked Ivy up and began to twirl around.

"Whoa! Touko! Stop the spinning! I'm getting dizzy!" she said in between spins.

"Oops! Sorry Ivy. I just got a little excited." I said with a sweat drop.

I gently put her down and she dusted herself off. She looked up at me.

"By the way. Shouldn't you let Patrat out? Introductions are important."

"Oh! Right."

Rubbing the back of my head, I held out the pokeball and released Patrat. Shaking her head, she looked at Ivy then at me.

"A warning would have been nice." She said.

I laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to give you a scare. I was excited to catch you. Welcome to the team. I'm Touko and this is my partner, Ivy."

She looked at Ivy.

"You're the one who practically busted my back." Patrat said with a slight annoyed look.

Ivy laughed quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too." She grinned.

Patrat merely gave her a small _hmph_ in response. Ivy held out a hand.

"No hard feelings. Are we square?" she asked.

"Perhaps later." Patrat replied smoothly.

Ivy shot her a small glare. Patrat simply ignored her then turned to face me.

"So you're my new trainer eh? Touko."

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Do you mind if I call you Kimi?" I asked.

Bringing her hand up to scratch her chin, she replied.

"Ok. Kimi. I like the sound of it."

"Glad to have you Kimi." I said, beaming.

"So what do we do now?" Ivy asked.

"First, we gotta do a little bit of training. After that, we head to Accumula Town. How does that sound to you two?"

Ivy turned to Kimi.

"Sounds good to me. You?" she asked her.

"Alright. I don't mind one bit."

I nodded at them both.

"Ok. Let's get some training done."

We didn't encounter many Pokemon while we trained. Honestly, it was just Lillipups and Patrats. I have to admit, Ivy and Kimi did really well in battle. Ivy took most of them down with a simple leer/tackle combo. I had to work a little harder with Kimi. Her fighting style was a lot different from Ivy's. After a few rounds of battling, we worked out something suitable. The one thing that puzzled me were the wild Pokemon. Professor Juniper said they were dangerous and could kill but so far, all these Pokemon were calm during battle or just ran off.

We were almost at Accumula Town when I head a rustling in the bushes. Not only was there rustling but there was a loud growling as well. Getting nervous, I told Kimi and Ivy to keep their guards up. It wasn't long before a wild Lillipup appeared. I thought it was going to be another easy fight until I looked at it more closely. Its eyes were narrowed and glaring and it was baring its sharp teeth. Kimi stepped forward.

"I got this one." She said confidently.

I looked at her nervously but nodded. From the corner of my eye, Ivy looked at me with a worried expression.

"Kimi. Tackle."

Kimi charged at the Lillipup but it was fast. It quickly dodged out of the way before using its own tackle. Kimi managed to get out of the way but the Lillipup wheeled around and charged at her again, snarling. Not expecting the action, Kimi had no chance to dodge. The Lillipup closed in and bit down on Kimi's arm. She held back a yelp.

"Kimi! Shake it off!" I yelled.

Summoning her strength, Kimi swung her arm around, trying to get the Lillipup to let go. It refused to do so. Swinging her arm down, she slammed the Lillipup on the ground, finally getting it to let go. I stared in horror. Kimi's arm was bleeding where Lillipup had bitten her. Not only that but she looked spent. I noticed the Lillipup get up and charge at her again.

"Kimi! Watch out!" I screamed in panic.

It was too late though. The Lillipup struck her hard in the chest. Kimi flew back and landed on the ground with a painful thud. I stared, stunned. Kimi was lying on the ground, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Kimi!" I cried out.

I saw the Lillipup preparing to strike Kimi again. My eyes narrowed dangerously. I clenched my fist in anger.

"Oh no you don't. Ivy! Tackle!"

Ivy struck Lillipup at full speed, the impact sending it skidding along the ground before it finally came to a stop. It staggered upright. This Pokemon definitely had guts. Ivy got in front of Kimi protectively. Lillipup charged.

"Back off!" Ivy growled, voice full of venom.

There was a small sparkle by Ivy's neck. Seconds later, two thin, green vines emerged. I knew that move. It was vine whip! This would help out big time. Reacting quickly, I yelled out my command.

"Vine whip!"

Ivy's vines rocketed towards Lillipup, striking it in the face twice. Lillipup toppled over. I was about to tell Ivy to strike again when I heard whimpering. It was the Lillipup. That was it. It couldn't take any more damage. It ran off. I quickly ran over to Kimi and gently picked her up, Ivy by my side.

"Kimi. Hang on. We'll get you to a Pokemon Center." I told her softly.

She opened her eyes weakly.

"It's too late for me." She said, every breath filled with pain.

I could feel my eyes getting wet.

"Don't say that. You'll be ok." I tried to encourage.

Kimi shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I…I really hoped that I could have stayed with you during your whole journey. I wish I knew you longer. You made me feel wanted. You gave me a friend. Thank you Touko." She whispered.

Tears started to pour down my face. Kimi slowly turned her head so she was facing Ivy. She weakly extended a hand.

"We're square." She whispered softly.

I stared at Ivy. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she extended her own and shook Kimi's hand, a small tear running down the side of her cheek. Smiling softly, Kimi closed her eyes, happy Ivy considered her a friend. Her hand went limp. She was gone.

-Time Break-

I stared at the small grave where I buried Kimi. Ivy walked up to it and placed a small flower on top. She looked at me softly.

"We need to keep going. Kimi wouldn't want us to sulk. She wants us to defeat the Elite Four and become the champions."

I looked down at the grave then at Ivy. I nodded.

"I know. We have to do this for Kimi. She would want that. Let's head to Accumula Town." I told her.

Ivy nodded and we both started walking towards the town. I looked back at the grave one last time and whispered to myself.

"Thank you Kimi. I'll never forget you."

-Time Break-

When we got to town, Cheren and Bianca were already there waiting. They walked up to me.

"Touko! There you are. How many Pokemon do you have so far?" Bianca asked.

I looked down.

"I used to have two."

Bianca looked at me with a puzzled expression. Cheren stared at me worriedly. He must have known what I meant by that because he told Bianca to stop pestering me with questions.

"Oh Touko. I almost forgot. Professor Juniper wants us to meet her at the Pokemon Center. I'll go on ahead and tell her you're here." Bianca said before running off.

I was about to run after her when Cheren put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Touko. Are you ok?" he asked with a sad smile.

"I'm fine." I replied, carefully prying his hand off my shoulder and leaving for the Pokemon Center.

Professor Juniper and Bianca were talking to the nurse by the time I got there. I decided to heal Ivy first. I told Ivy to stay with the nurse until she was done healing her up. I would pick her up as soon as she was done. While Ivy was being healed, Professor Juniper gave me and Bianca a tour of the place. It was a very helpful place for trainers. It had a poke mart, resting areas and a whole bunch of other stuff. I bought a few potions and pokeballs. When the tour was done, I thanked Professor Juniper and went back to the main desk to pick up Ivy. She looked great. Her small wounds were gone and she was ready for battle. I thanked the nurse and walked out. Cheren was there waiting for me.

"Touko. Come with me. There seems to be some sort of commotion at the plaza." He informed.

I followed him to the plaza where a huge crowd was starting to gather. We pushed through the crowd to get a better view of what was going on. There was a bunch of people dressed up in silver and white uniforms, strange insignias marked on them. In the center stood a tall man with green hair and some fancy robe. He looked pretty creepy. He stepped forward.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen. I am Ghetsis and I am the leader of Team Plasma. I have gathered you here today to discuss a very important matter with you all." He said.

The people around me started whispering among each other. I eyed the man, curious about what he was going to say.

"Pokemon liberation." His voice boomed.

Pokemon liberation? What was this guy talking about? He continued.

"For many years, both humans and Pokemon have lived together in peace. We see our Pokemon as companions. They fight alongside us and it deepens our bond with them but…is that really the case? Are you sure we are not simply using our Pokemon?"

I gawked at him. Several shouts of _what _rang out.

"Have you not realized? Pokemon are nothing but tools to us. We give them orders and force them to fight against each other. We give them our burden. We hold them in these ball shaped prisons. Shouldn't they be free to go as they please? Should they not be forced to fight among themselves? Are my words untrue?" he asked.

I saw the people murmur to each other about how his words might be true.

"I only know of one solution my friends. Liberate your Pokemon! Set them free. If you wish for them to be truly happy, let them go. I thank you for your time. Take my words into consideration. It is for the good of all Pokemon as well as your own." He finally finished.

With that, he left with his goons surrounding him. I stared with a surprised expression. Clearly this guy had no idea what he was talking about. Pokemon aren't tools to us. They are our friends and partners. I stared angrily at the people who dared believe his words.

"Weird…" Ivy mused.

A young man with similar green hair walked up to me and Cheren.

"Your Pokemon…She was talking-" he started before Cheren cut him off.

"Wait? You understand Pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes. You don't hear them?"

I cut in.

"I understand my Pokemon."

The man looked at me with a curious gaze.

"My name is N." he introduced.

"I'm Cheren and this is Touko. We just started our Pokemon journey. We have to fill up a pokedex that Professor Juniper gave to us. I'm hoping to become champion someday." Cheren explained.

N's gaze narrowed.

"Pokedex? So you plan on imprisoning many Pokemon yes? I am also a trainer…but are Pokemon really happy being treated like that?"

He walked up to me.

"Touko was it? Let me hear your Pokemon speak again."

Ivy looked at me.

"What is this creep talking about?" she asked.

Before I could answer, N sent out a Purrloin. I backed up.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I panicked.

"Scratch." N ordered.

The Purrloin went for Ivy but she jumped out of the way.

"If that's how you want it to be then fine! Vine whip!"

Ivy sent her vines toward Purrloin but it evaded her move with grace. The Purrloin came up to Ivy and used scratch.

"Ugh!" Ivy grunted, trying to shield her face.

"Ivy get out of there!"

Ivy back flipped away before shouting angrily.

"You messed with the wrong Pokemon!"

"Yes. That's it. Let me hear your Pokemon's voice. More!" N shouted.

Ivy summoned her vines once more and this time, managed to get a direct hit on Purrloin. She followed up with a strong tackle. Purloin fell to the ground, unable to continue. N recalled his Pokemon.

"No more Pokemon left? Stay away from me and my trainer then!" Ivy snarled at him.

"I never thought I'd hear a Pokemon say such things…" I heard N mumble under his breath.

He backed away, eyes narrowed.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in pokeballs, they will never be perfect beings. I need to change that because they are my friends. Until next time Touko."

With that, he walked away. Cheren turned to me.

"Strange guy." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No kidding." I replied flatly.

"I'm not gonna worry about it though. Pokemon and people have lived and worked together for many years. That won't change. I'm heading for Striation City. It's a trainer's job to challenge all the eight gym leaders before they can challenge the Elite Four and the champion himself. I'm gonna do just that. I'll see you there Touko." He said, walking away.

I watched Cheren leave. At the same time, N's final words rang in my head. Ivy seemed to sense my tensed mood and climbed up on my shoulder. She nuzzled my neck. I stroked the side of her face and quietly mumbled to myself.

"You're wrong N."

**Omg! This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Lol. My gosh it's almost twelve. I really love how this chapter came out. I worked really really hard on it. I want this story to be one of the best stories you guys have ever read. I hope I accomplish that. I gave my pokemon as humanly characteristics as possible. I love my pokemon :3 sadly kimi got KO'd by a critical hit tackle by a lillipup T.T I was so pissed -_- lol I hope as you read, you see how touko and her pkmn mature throughout the story. Read and review. **


	3. Trying to get Along

9-19-11

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Trying to get Along:**_

I decided to stay in Accumula Town for the night. After my encounter with N, Ivy and I took a small tour of the place. The townspeople were very nice to me. One woman gave me tips on how to effectively catch Pokemon. One man told me if I caught more than six Pokemon, they would all be sent to the P.C. automatically. I was really fascinated by that. One kind man even gave me a pokeball. His daughter even wanted to play rock paper scissors with me. It was fun…until I started losing every game.

I was up and ready to go by morning. Thanking the nurse for letting me and Ivy stay for the night, we headed out. We walked through a small checkpoint gate where the clerk told me to check the bulletin board. I did just that. It gave me some useful information like the weather. It also advertised certain places around Unova. I smiled. Today's weather was sunny. I made my way through the checkpoint and into route 2.

This place looked like a mini forest. There were trees everywhere and a whole lot of grass.

"Ok Ivy. We're not going to take the wild Pokemon for granted this time."

Ivy nodded in approval.

Just as I was about to take my first step, the Xtransceiver rang, practically scaring the crap out of me. Ivy almost flew off my shoulder. Regaining my composure, I picked it up.

"Touko!"

It was my mom.

"Hi mom."

"Hey there sweetie. How are you? Are you and your Pokemon getting along and enjoying the journey?"

"I'm doing good and yeah. We're getting along great. I'm really having a blast."

"That's wonderful! I just wanted to talk to you so I called. I'm going to hang up now."

There was a click. Wow…thanks mom. It was nice hearing from you too.

"Touko?" a voice rang out.

Wait a minute. That sounded like… I turned around and there was my mom. She looked like she ran a marathon. I walked up to her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She took a breath before saying.

"I finally caught up to you. Wow! You made it so far already! I have a present for you dear."

She held out a pair of new boots.

"I got you some new boots for your journey. Your old boots are probably all worn out so I thought it would be nice to give you a new pair."

I smiled at her and began changing into the new boots. They were just like my old ones but were not torn or ripped. I thanked her.

"You're never alone sweetie. Remember you have your Pokemon and friends with you. Don't forget that I'm thinking about you every day too dear."

"I know mom." I said with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Anyway. I need to get going now. Have fun dear and enjoy the trip." She said, waving goodbye.

I waved back and watched her go. Ivy turned to me.

"She's so nice." She said.

I smiled ever so slightly.

"I know." Was my simple reply.

Now it was time for us to travel along route 2. It didn't take long for us to get the feeling like we were being watched. We were already walking through the grass. I did not want what happened to Kimi to happen to Ivy. I was not going to be careless. Though we did not see it, we felt the heavy stare of a wild Pokemon. Ivy's guard was up. We could sense it getting closer and closer.

"Hi!" a playful voice greeted from behind us.

I wheeled around and saw a Lillipup staring at me with beady eyes. Acting upon our previous encounter, I ordered Ivy to use vine whip. The Lillipup looked like it was going to have a panic attack. It dropped to the floor and covered its face with its paws.

"Stop." I ordered.

Ivy's vines stopped just inches away from Lillipup's face. I walked up to the Lillipup and knelt down.

"You're not aggressive aren't you?" I asked.

It looked up at me before going into a sitting position.

"Oh heavens no. I don't like being mean. You looked friendly so I thought it would have been nice if I said hi." He said happily.

I smiled softly.

"Do you have a trainer?"

"I used too but she's not with me anymore. It would be nice to have one again." Lillipup mused.

"Would you like to travel with me?"

The Lillipup beamed. Ivy looked at me surprised.

"Really? Wow! Wow! You bet I will!" he said, happily jumping into my arms.

"Are you serious Touko? After what happened on route 1?" Ivy said coldly.

I looked at Ivy sternly.

"Ivy. What happened to Kimi was because of one individual Lillipup. We can't blame the entire species for her death."

Ivy looked away. I frowned. Lillipup stared at her then at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

I gave him a sad smile.

"Not at all. She just misses someone. Hey. I think I know a good name for you. How about Chewy?"

Chewy looked at me happily.

"I likey! Chewy sounds nice!" he chanted.

"This is Ivy, my partner." I introduced.

He looked at Ivy, tail wagging in enthusiasm.

"Hiya Ivy!"

She refused to look at him, causing him to frown. Telling Chewy to stay still, I went over to Ivy and knelt beside her. She looked upset. I gently stroked her back. She held back a purr.

"Ivy…" I started softly.

She looked down. I sighed.

"I know you're still upset about what happened to Kimi. I'm still upset too but you can't stay mad at every Lillipup you see. Chewy is a nice boy don't you think? I think you two will be great friends if you give him a chance."

She stayed silent for a while before turning her gaze towards Chewy. She slowly walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Welcome to the team." She said quietly.

Chewy barked happily and attempted to pounce on Ivy when he was stopped by her vines.

"Don't touch me though, got it?" she warned.

Chewy sat down.

"Yup yup. No touchy." He repeated.

I stared at the two, a small smile tugging at my lips. It was a start.

As we continued to head through route 2, I trained both Ivy and Chewy. Ivy continued to grow stronger with each battle. After taking down a trainer's Patrat, she learned the move wrap. I was very proud of her progress. Chewy showed great potential as well. Though he was not a fan of fighting, he could hold his own in battle. He fought another Lillipup and a Purrloin which belonged to other trainers. Even though Ivy had to take over half way throughout each battle, Chewy did manage to learn bite. Not only did we defeat the trainers but we defeated several wild Pokemon as well.

Lying just off the edge of route 2 was Striation City. I must admit, for a city, it was pretty small. I saw a few buildings come into view as I made my way to the entrance. As I entered the city, a loud voice called out from behind me.

"Touko!"

I turned around to see Bianca. She ran up to me, an excited look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Touko. Let's have a battle. My Pokemon toughened up since our last battle."

I smiled at her, proud of her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Sure."

"Awesome!" she replied excitedly.

Taking a few steps back, Bianca withdrew a pokeball.

"Come on Lucky! Let's do this!" she yelled, throwing the pokeball in the air.

Out came a Lillipup. I heard a soft hiss coming from Ivy.

"Let me battle." She said.

I looked at her with a worried expression.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." I warned.

"I won't."

With that, she took her place on the battlefield.

"Lucky. Tackle!" Bianca cried out.

The Lillipup dashed towards Ivy. It did not move so swiftly however. Bianca must have just caught this Lillipup. It probably did not have much battle experience. Ivy must have realized it too because she simply jumped out of the way.

"Vine whip!" I commanded.

Ivy's vines quickly grabbed Lucky from behind. Lifting him up, she quickly followed up with a downward smash. There was a small cloud of dust as Ivy withdrew her vines. Once the dust cleared, I saw Lucky completely knocked out.

"Lucky!" Bianca screeched.

I sweat dropped.

"Sorry Bianca." I mumbled guiltily.

She recalled Lucky and withdrew another pokeball.

"It's alright Touko. Come out Miju!"

Miju popped out with a proud look on his face.

"Remember me Ivy? I got stronger. I'm gonna beat you this time." He said confidently.

Ivy gave her signature smirk.

"I got stronger too Miju. Don't get too cocky."

Miju grinned while Ivy crouched down. I took her hint and yelled out.

"Tackle!"

Ivy pounced at Miju like a cat but he swiftly evaded her move by jumping to the side.

"Water gun dear." Bianca commanded.

Miju shot out a jet of water from his mouth, hitting Ivy on the back. So…Miju learned a new move eh? I wasn't surprised though. Water gun was a basic move that most water Pokemon learn at an early level. I wasn't worried since Ivy was a grass type. She had a natural defense against water. I ordered Ivy to retaliate with vine whip. She turned around, despite the water's pressure and shot them forward. Her vines seemed to struggle against the jet of water but with much effort, she pushed through, striking Miju in the chest.

Miju rolled back but quickly got to his feet. Ivy kept coming at him with her vines but he used his shell as a shield, blocking her strikes. Ivy had to do something to get past that shell. A thought came to me.

"Jump." I called out to her.

Stopping her attack, she turned to me with a confused look. I nodded at her, telling her to trust me. She nodded back before leaping into the air. Miju stared at her, unable to read what she was about to do.

"Use vine whip and spiral down!"

Ivy fell and spun downwards, her vines taking the form of a wheel. Miju looked shocked.

"Stay calm. Water gun." Bianca tried to encourage.

Miju fired his move at Ivy but the speed of her spin caused it to simply bounce off. Her vines were the first things to make impact. They struck Miju on the skull, stunning him. Next, her body collided with his. They both toppled over from the strike. They stood up slowly. I could tell they were both tired. I was about to tell Ivy to attack again when Miju suddenly fell over. Ivy had won.

I ran over to Ivy and picked her up in an embrace.

"Ivy! You did great! That was so awesome!" I yelled proudly.

Ivy smiled happily in response. Bianca picked up Miju and cradled him in her arms. She walked up to us.

"Wow Touko. I was right. You are going to be a great trainer someday. That was amazing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Bianca. Miju did great too. Training is really paying off huh?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"Anyway Touko. I'm gonna go back and try to train a little bit more. You should challenge the gym leader. I hear he's tough. Cheren is in town too. If you find him, tell him I said hi." Bianca said, waving goodbye and walking off.

"No problem." I yelled back to her.

Ivy poked at my cheek.

"I'm tired Touko. Can we rest first?" she asked.

I smiled softly and started to head for the Pokemon Center, which was right across from the city's entrance. I walked up to the nurse.

" Hello. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello. Can you heal my Pokemon please?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. Ivy jumped off her usual place on my shoulder. I handed her Chewy's pokeball. I watched the nurse and Ivy walk away into the examination room.

About ten minutes later, I heard the nurse call my name. I went over to the front desk where Ivy looked all rested up. She was drinking from a small juice box. She handed me Chewy's pokeball.

"You're Pokemon are all healed up. Ivy really likes juice." The nurse said with a laugh.

I laughed back and thanked her. Walking out of the Pokemon Center, I decided to head to the gym. When we got there, a man was blocking the doorway.

"Excuse me? Can I get inside the gym?" I asked

"Sorry kiddo. Can't let you in. The gym leader isn't here. He went to the trainer's school. Why don't you check it out and come back when you find him." He suggested.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. Thanks for the help." I said, making my way to the trainer's school.

The school was not that far. In fact, there was a nice billboard sponsoring the school. I simply followed the directions on the billboard. Within minutes, I was there. The school looked a little small but it looked nicely decorated with small paper ornaments. I went inside.

There were a whole bunch of kids inside. No surprise. It was a school after all. I saw some teachers tutoring students about status effects on Pokemon. I knew them already. I did some studying with Cheren back home. If I remember correctly, there was poison, frozen, paralyze, burned and asleep. Yup. I think that was all of them. As I made my way to the front of the room, I noticed a familiar figure by the board. It was Cheren.

"Cheren! Hey!" I greeted.

He turned around and smiled as I approached.

"Hey Touko. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm alright. Hey Touko?"

"Hm?"

"How bout a battle?"

I stared at him intently. I could sense Ivy's eagerness. I nodded.

"Sure thing but where are we going to battle?"

"Right here of course." He said, gesturing to an open space in between all the desks.

The second Cheren mentioned a battle, several kids started to gather around the open space. I could tell they were really eager to watch a real battle take place.

"All right but let's take it easy though ok? We don't want what happened to my room to happen here." I said with a sweat drop.

He took his place on the opposite side of the open space and withdrew a pokeball.

"No problem Touko but I'm not going easy on you." He said, fixing his glasses and throwing the pokeball in the air.

Charlie was out and he seemed very eager. He smirked with pride. So Cheren was going to start with his starter? I should start with mine but Ivy did have a type disadvantage.

"I'll be ok Touko. No worries." Ivy whispered.

"Alright."

Ivy jumped off and took a battle stance.

"Don't hold back!" she called out to Charlie.

"I won't!" he replied.

"Ok Charlie. Tackle!"

Charlie charged forward, steam leaving his nostrils. Ivy jumped to the left but Charlie wheeled around and struck her in the chest. I watched Ivy fly back but, using her flexibility, she simply back flipped until she stood upright.

"Vine whip."

Ivy summoned her vines and they rocketed towards Charlie.

"Ember."

My eyes widened.

"Ivy recall your vines!"

Charlie's ember attack came to quickly however. A burning ribbon of flame left Charlie's mouth and engulfed Ivy's vines. I winced as she yelled in pain. She quickly withdrew her vines. They were charred and I could tell Ivy was feeling the burning sensation. Charlie tried another ember but Ivy closed in, avoiding the ribbons of flame, and used tackle. Charlie fell back.

"Vine whip!" I yelled out.

Ivy grabbed Charlie. I could hear her wince from the burn. She smashed him down. Charlie cried out but Ivy continued her vine whip assault. Cheren ordered Charlie to use ember once more. He shot the flames downward and they engulfed Ivy. She yelled in pain and threw Charlie down. Ivy fell to the ground. They were both knocked out.

"Ivy!" I cried.

"Charlie!" Cheren cried as well.

I gently picked up Ivy. She was burned and I didn't have a burn heal on me.

"Touko. Use this." Cheren said running up to me.

He handed me a rawst berry. It healed burns. I felt relieved. I heard the children mumbling to each other if Ivy was going to be ok. She was. I fed her the rawst berry and put her on a small pillow. She said she wanted us to finish the battle. I was going to take her to the Pokemon Center after for a better rest.

"Sorry Touko. Charlie overdid it."

"It's ok Cheren."

Cheren called out a Purrloin.

"Let's finish this battle up shall we?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Chewy come on out!"

Chewy came out with a happy look.

"I'll win for you Touko." He said happily.

"Use scratch Kiana." Cheren ordered

Kiana sheathed her sharp claws and came at Chewy with a screech. Chewy evaded her.

"Tackle." I commanded.

Chewy ran at Kiana at full speed. He slammed into her, causing her to hit the nearby wall with a thud. She fell face first, unable to resume.

"That was fast." was my simple remark.

Cheren walked up to his beloved Pokemon and whispered words of encouragement to her. She smiled happily before being absorbed back into her pokeball. He walked up to me. The kids dispersed but were satisfied with the battle.

"I gotta work on training Kiana more but don't worry. Next time, she will be stronger."

"I know she will." I said with a smile.

He gave me a few berries before walking off. These would definitely help out if any of my Pokemon got status conditions. He also suggested I visit the dreamyard to catch some new Pokemon. He said it was East of the city. Before I went there, I made a stop at the Pokemon Center and dropped Ivy off. I was going to come back for her later. She needed the rest. I thought it would be nice to train Chewy anyway.

We made our way to the dreamyard which was in a small forest located pretty near the city. It had a mysterious aura to it but I didn't mind it much. I walked until I came upon a really old and broken down factory. It was in shambles and it looked like something from the past might have gotten it into this state.

As I made my way towards the broken building, a young woman came up to me holding a box. I looked inside and saw three Pokemon. It was a pansage, panpour and a pansear. The woman smiled at me.

"Excuse me miss but these Pokemon are up for adoption. Would you like to adopt one of these cuties?"

I looked down at the Pokemon.

"Adopt me please." They said in unison.

A smile tugged at my lips as I chose the Pokemon I would adopt. I chose the panpour. He seemed really happy.

"Thank you for adopting me." He said softly.

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you mind if I call you Tidus?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Yes. It sounds very nice. I'll try my best to make you happy." He replied.

I hugged him close and thanked the young woman.

"Welcome to the team Tidus."

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter. This chapter had so much dialogue in it. it almost drove me insane lol. Sorry it took me a little longer to post this. I lost the book I had previously written this story on and I was looking all over for it. I finally found it over the weekend so now I'm able to write again. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews please :D**


	4. The Trio Badge and Musharna

9-29-11

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Trio Badge and Musharna:**_

Today was the day I was finally going to challenge the gym leader. After training all day with Tidus and Chewy, they both learned some new moves and became more powerful. Ivy had fully recovered from those burns she received yesterday. She just needed a day to rest. She looked all prepped up and ready to go.

She was a little surprised to see Tidus but the two seemed to get along great. Ivy still showed a bit of a cold shoulder to Chewy though. It looks like she hasn't fully forgiven him just yet. Tidus was very confused with the whole issue but after explaining what happened before, he understood Ivy's cold shoulder. Tidus, being very kind, tried to help convince Ivy that Chewy was good and would never harm anyone.

Standing at the entrance of the gym, I turned towards my Pokemon, determination soaring through me.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

Ivy, Chewy and Tidus all nodded in response. With that, we walked through the door.

It looked so small on the outside but the inside was amazing. It was huge! It looked more like a restaurant than an actual gym. The floor was well polished and there were small round tables scattered towards the side. To my left was a young waitress sitting by a desk. She flashed an elegant smile.

"Hello Miss. Welcome to Striaton City's gym. Please talk to Clyde if you would like to get more information on our gym." She said.

Clyde? Who was Clyde?

"Yo, champ in the making." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see the same man from yesterday. He was the one who blocked the way to the gym before. He had short hair and wore some pretty dark glasses.

"Hello there. You must be Clyde right?"

He nodded.

"Yup that's me. You're that chick who stopped by the other day. Sorry about that. The gym leaders are here now though so don't you worry." He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Gym leaders? There's more than one?"

He nodded.

"Yup. There are three gym leaders here. Depending on your starter Pokemon, you will battle either Chili, Cress, or Cilan. They await you at the very back of this gym. In order to progress, you need to answer the following questions on the curtains by standing on one of the buttons on the floor. Your answer must be the type advantage of the element imprinted on the curtain. There are several waiters who are also going to battle you before you reach the gym leaders. Are you prepared?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled and handed me a bottle of water.

"Just in case your Pokemon get tired from battling. Water always helps cool them down. Good luck future champ."

Getting through the gym's questions was not as hard as I thought. I either had to choose fire, water or grass as the type advantage. If I answered correctly, which I did, the curtain would open and I would be able to pass. The only trouble was the waiter and waitress. They both had some strong Pokemon with them but Tidus and Ivy managed to take them out pretty quick. Now, I made my way to the back of the gym where the gym leaders were now waiting for me.

They were all very young and wore waiter outfits. The only difference was the color of their hair. One of them had green hair. The other had blue hair and the last had red hair. They approached me with happy smiles.

"Hello Touko. Welcome to our gym. These are my brothers, Chili and Cilan." The one with blue hair, who I presumed was Cress, introduced.

"Um…Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I am here to have a gym battle." I said with a small smile.

Cilan stepped forward.

"Yes. You did very well against our waiter and waitress. Unfortunately, as much as we all really want to battle you…we cannot. However, based on your starter Pokemon, you get to face one of us." He explained.

"So who was your starter?" Chili asked, holding my hands.

"My starter is Ivy my Snivy over here." I said, gesturing over to Ivy who was standing behind me.

Chili beamed at me with excitement.

"That means you're gonna fight me. Lucky you Touko! Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You bet. Let's go Chili!"

"Alright then. Come Lillipup!"

Chili tapped a pokeball that was hanging on his belt. A Lillipup emerged and this one looked ready for battle. I could feel determination soaring through me. I was hyped up. My first gym battle. It's now or never.

"Ok Ivy! Let's do this."

Ivy took her battle stance. She seemed to be very eager for this. She was ready. I knew she was. I could see a fierce determination in her eyes that burned just like my own. She wanted to win and I was going to make sure we did just that.

"Work up!" Chili ordered.

I watched as a dull yellow aura started to surround Lillipup. Its eyes turned into sharp glares. This was not good. Work up was a move that would increase its attack and special attack. I could not afford to let that Lillipup raise its strength.

"Vine whip!"

Ivy struck Lillipup across the face, causing it to lose its concentration. It stumbled backwards but tried to shake off the stun. I was surprised when Chili ordered it to use work up again. The last work up failed to complete since Ivy interrupted it. If this was all that Lillipup had, this was going to be easy. I ordered Ivy to use vine whip again. This time, she sent out one vine which struck Lillipup into the air. Her second vine snaked its way so it was overhead and smashed downwards, causing Lillipup to crash into the ground. It was completely knocked out.

I cheered.

"That was great Ivy!"

"That was not as bad as I thought it would be." She replied crossing her arms.

Chili stared with a half shocked, half amused look. He recalled Lillipup.

"Wow not bad Touko. Your Pokemon have been well trained but…"

He gave a smirk.

"This battle is far from over."

Tapping another pokeball, a Pansear emerged. A fire type. This was going to be trouble.

"Ivy do you want to keep battling?" I asked, concerned for her safety.

She nodded to me.

"I'll be fine. It's going to take more than a little fire Pokemon to scare me." She replied.

"A bit overconfident are we? Very well." Chili mused.

"Tackle Ivy." My voice rang out.

Ivy shot forward but Pansear was pretty agile. It flipped over and landed behind her. I couldn't predict the next second. Pansear ran up to Ivy and licked her face. I saw Ivy stumble backwards, Pansear giving a smirk. I urged Ivy to get up but she couldn't move. It was then that I realized that Pansear used lick and she was paralyzed.

"Ivy switch out." I said in a slight panic.

She slowly walked towards me and I picked her up, handing her a Cheri Berry. I looked at Tidus.

"You're up buddy."

He nodded and took his place on the battlefield.

"You're not getting away with that." He said.

The Pansear raised an eyebrow.

"Water gun Tidus!" I yelled.

Tidus shot out a powerful jet of water, striking Pansear directly in the chest. Pansear fell back, recovered and started to glow with a yellow aura. It was work up again. Great! Of all things! I told Tidus to stop Pansear from powering up with scratch but unfortunately, Pansear evaded him quickly. It stopped glowing. I couldn't help but gulp quietly. Pansear quickly shot forward. He struck Tidus with his tail across the face. Tidus skidded back, a bruise forming where he was struck.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Just fine. Stay focused."

Tidus glared at Pansear, his eyes turning an aqua blue. I stared at him intently. He suddenly charged forward.

"I won't lose easily!" he shouted, firing a powerful water gun.

The jet of water hit Pansear so hard that he flew halfway across the gym before landing with a hard _thud_. He could not continue. I stared at Tidus in awe. We won!

Chili stared at Tidus before finally recalling his Pansear. He smiled. I could have sworn I heard him say something under his breath. He walked up to me.

"Congratulations Touko. That was a great battle. For defeating me, take this trio badge with you."

"Wow! Thank you Chili!" I beamed.

"You're welcome. Please take this badge case as well. You can store all your badges in here as you gain them."

I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger.

"Oh wow. Thanks again Chili. I'll stop by here again some other time and maybe we could all have some tea or something." I told him and his brothers.

I turned to leave when Cilan called out to me.

"Wait a minute Touko! We almost forgot to give you one more thing. Take this one last item with you. It is sure to help your Pokemon in the future."

He handed me a box with, what looked like, a cd.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is a TM. There are many TM's but this one is TM83. It contains Work Up. If you give them to your Pokemon, they will be able to learn it." he explained.

"Oh wow. That's so cool. Thanks again guys. I'll see you all soon." I said, waving goodbye.

I took my team to the Pokemon Center for some quick healing. They all looked so happy. I smiled down at them. For some reason, Ivy seemed to be a little more comfortable having Chewy around her. Maybe she was starting to forgive him. That was a good sign. Her paralysis went away as well. I was proud of her and Tidus and I was not afraid to give them the praise they deserved. After some quick prepping up, I proceeded to head out, Ivy taking her spot on my shoulder once more.

As soon as I got out, I was greeted by a young woman wearing some lab coat. She was wearing glasses and had long black hair.

"Hello Touko. My name is Doctor Fennel. I am a Pokemon researcher. Professor Juniper wanted me to give you something. Would you please come with me to my place?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Well this was weird but if she knew Professor Juniper, it shouldn't be that bad. Why not.

"Sure." Was my reply.

I followed her until we reached a small building a few blocks down. She led me inside. It was occupied on the first floor but she led me up the stairs, telling one man to make sure no one else came up behind us. The room was very simple, except for this one big machine that took up half the room. There was another woman wearing glasses next to the machine. Fennel gestured for me to sit down on a chair.

"What is it that Professor Juniper wanted you to give me?" I asked.

I watched her rummage for something behind her desk. She pulled out a case. It looked like the one that Cilan gave me before I left the gym. She handed it to me.

"This is an HM. It's like a TM except these moves are a little bit more special. How? I'll leave that for you to find out. This is HM01. It contains Cut." She said.

I thanked her and stared at the girl by the machine. She wore a blue dress and had glasses. She noticed me staring and flashed a smile.

"Hello. Professor Juniper told me a lot about you. You're Touko right?"

I nodded. She stared at Ivy.

"This must be your starter right?"

Ivy nodded at her in approval.

"I don't mean to be rude but…who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Amanita. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. What is that machine you're working on?"

"Oh this thing? This is the PC box. I should probably tell you more about it since you're going to be using it a lot."

I stared at her with a puzzled expression. She simply smiled.

"You know that if you catch more than six Pokemon, the rest have to go elsewhere right?"

I nodded.

"I am the creator of the PC box here in Unova. If you catch more than six Pokemon, the rest get sent to this storage box automatically. You can simply call us from any Pokemon Center and we can send you any of the Pokemon you have in storage for any of the Pokemon you have in your party. That's basically how the system works."

I rubbed my chin in understanding.

"How interesting. I'll be sure to catch a lot of Pokemon then." I told her.

She smiled happily. Fennel took a seat next to me.

"I have a favor to ask from you Touko." She started.

"What is it?"

"I know you have been to the Dreamyard already. I would like you to go there again and collect some Dream Mist. This is a special type of mist that has special properties. You can find this mist by looking for a Pokemon named Munna. It will extract it every now and then, especially if they devour some really nice dreams. I know it sounds like an odd request but please. I really have no time to get it myself."

"Sure. It is a bit of an odd request but ok. I don't mind."

She smiled.

"Thank you so much Touko." Fennel beamed.

As I walked out to head to the Dreamyard, I head an excited cry.

"OMG! Touko!"

I turned around just in time to see Bianca running at me. She glomped me at full speed, making me almost topple to the floor. I had to gasp for breath. She hugged me tightly.

"I heard you got your first gym badge. Congratulations! I also heard you got some new Pokemon."

I smiled before calling out Chewy and Tidus. Bianca picked Tidus up in her arms.

"Oh! Where did you get this cutie?" she asked.

"The Dreamyard. I adopted him. Would you like to come with me?"

I figured since I was heading there myself, it wouldn't hurt to bring Bianca along. Bianca beamed.

"You bet I will."

With that, we headed to the Dreamyard. We entered the area. I could feel Bianca shuddering behind me.

"This place looks a little scary." She mumbled quietly.

I shook my head.

"No it's just a little qui-"

I was cut off when we heard a scream. Bianca and I ran to where I had met that girl who gave me Tidus. We gasped. There were two Team Plasma grunts. One was holding down the girl who gave me Tidus. The other was terrorizing the Pansear that I saw with Tidus before by holding it by his tail. He was also stepping on some pink Pokemon with flowers on it.

"Please don't hurt them. Let me go!" the girl screamed.

"Don't worry. We'll definitely let them go. Of course your little pink friend over here better cough up some Dream Mist first. If she knows what's good for her." The grunt stepping on the pink Pokemon said threateningly.

Dream Mist? That Pokemon must have been Munna. Bianca and I ran over to the thugs.

"Hey! Leave those Pokemon and the girl alone!" we yelled in unison.

I stepped forward, an angry glare expressed in my eyes.

"How the hell is this liberating Pokemon? You're hurting them!" I yelled in anger.

I heart the grunt make a small _hmph_ before tossing the Pansear to the ground. He glared at the injured Munna.

"If you're not going to obey me you stupid Pokemon, I have no use for you." He said, raising his foot to step on her.

"No! Stop! Please!" the girl yelled in desperation.

That was it! I was not going to take this abuse anymore. I ran up to the grunt and punched him square in the cheek, knocking him over to the floor. I turned around to see Bianca slap the other grunt with her bag. The grunt I punched glared at me in anger.

"You little witch!" he yelled, pulling out a pokeball.

The other grunt pulled out a pokeball as well. They called out a Patrat and a Purrloin. Ivy got off my shoulder while Bianca called out Miju.

"Let's kick some ass Bianca!"

She nodded to me.

"With pleasure." She said in agreement.

It didn't take long at all. We defeated them with amazing ease. Bianca's Pokemon sure have grown. The two grunts started to back away.

"How? You're Pokemon are so….strong." The male one said in fear.

Before they could turn and run, mist started to gather around us.

"Musharna…" an eerie voice rang out.

Bianca and I stared in amazement as a larger pink Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. That must have been Musharna. The grunts turned around in shock. Musharna approached them.

"You….will pay…" her voice started as a soft threat.

Her eyelids lifted open to reveal her blood red eyes. A strong energy emanated from her.

"YOU WILL PAY!" I heard her voice pierce the air.

The two grunts held their heads in pain. They screamed in horror before finally running off. Bianca ran over to the two Pokemon to make sure they were unharmed. I was going to run over to them but I quickly turned around when I remembered Musharna. She was gone. In her place was a small puff of pink mist.

A few seconds later, Fennel appeared.

"Are you all alright?" she asked.

We all nodded.

The Munna and Pansear that belonged to the girl snuggled up to Bianca. The girl smiled.

"It looks like they like you. Do you want to adopt them?" she asked.

Bianca smiled softly at the two.

"Yes. I would love to. Thank you so much Miss."

Fennel walked up to the small puff of mist and collected it in a jar. She turned towards us.

"I'm glad you are all alright. I was worried but it seems like Bianca will be able to take care of those two Pokemon well."

Bianca smiled at her.

"I'll take good care of them." She said happily.

-The Next Day-

Ivy and I were ready to head out. Fennel told us that our next stop for our next gym badge should be Nacrene City. We would have to battle Lenora. She was a trainer of normal Pokemon so some training along the way wouldn't hurt. Bianca was going to stay in town for another day so I was on my own. Walking past the small garden that was on the edge of the City, we made our way to Route 3.

**Hiya guys! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. With school, college applications and fencing practice, it's kinda hard to find time to type up a story lol. I really apologize. Ill try to post as much and as quick as possible but school things might delay me. Please understand. I was really satisfied with this chapter. So far no poke deaths ^ ^ keep reading. I hope you all like it I will try to post again hopefully soon.**


	5. Evolution Time

6-14-12

_**PokemonWhite Nuzlocke**_

_**Evolution Time:**_

"Tidus! Use cut!"

I watched as Tidus managed to land a direct hit on the Blitzle we were currently trying to capture. With a grunt, the Blitzle collapsed onto the ground. I smiled, quickly grabbing a poke ball from my bag and tossing it at the Blizle. Bonking the Blitlze in the head, it was absorbed into the ball with a _ping_. I watched intently as it shaked until finally it stopped. I raised a fist in the air in triumph.

"Wohoo! I caught a Blitzle!"

"Awesome Touko!" Ivy smiled from my shoulder.

I smiled back at her and turned my attention to Tidus.

"Great job Tidus!"

Tidus turned to me with a wink and a thumbs up. I picked up Blitzle's poke ball and looked at it with a warm smile.

"Let's greet the new team member shall we?" I asked my Pokemon.

They all nodded in agreement. With that, I called out Blizle.

"Welcome to the team." I greeted cheerily.

The Blitzle looked at me with a harsh glare.

"Whatever." He snorted before turning to face Tidus.

"Hey you dumb ape. You got lucky in that match. I can beat you anytime. In fact, let me take you out right now." He threatened, taking a step towards Tidus

I looked at Blitlze in shock. I got in between the both of them.

"Hey! How can you say that to a team member? We battled and caught you fair and square now quite acting like a child." I hissed.

The Blitzle looked at me with slightly wide eyes before turning around.

"Hmph. He's not worth the trouble.

I sighed heavily before turning around to face Tidus. He looked slightly hurt but I gave him a small pat on the head and smiled at him. He looked up and smiled back. I turned towards Blitzle with a small frown. Ivy nudged me.

"Come on say something." She urged.

I looked at her and nodded slightly, walking up to Blitzle. He turned around, his facial expression clearly not happy at being caught.

"Hi. I'm Touko. I know we kinda got off to the wrong start but it's really nice to have you on the team. Do you mind if I call you-"

"My name is Allan." Blitzle cut me off sharply.

I stared at him for a second when what he said suddenly hit me.

"Allan? Oh that's a nice name. Sorry about that. I thought you were just called-" I started but was interrupted again by Allan.

"Not all Pokemon are just called their species name. Get that right."

I grumbled under my breath. Allan was definitely going to be a handful to train.

"Hey Touko!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned around to face Cheren who was looking at me with a slightly puzzled looked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were heading off to Nacrene?" he asked.

"About that…I kinda got sidetracked." I replied with a sweatdrop.

"I see. Hey Touko?"

"Hm?"

"How about we have a friendly match? We both just got the trio badge so?" he smirked.

I smirked back, eyes narrowed in a determined sparkle. I pulled out a poke ball. Cheren pulled out one too.

"Chewy lets go!"

"Let's show them who's stronger Charlie!"

Both popped out ready for battle.

"Tackle Charlie!" Cheren yelled.

Charlie shot forward at an impressive speed. They definitely have improved. I needed to be faster.

"Dodge!"

Chewy shot to the left before following up with a tackle of his own. It got Charlie directly in the gut sending him flying. Yes! It was a critical hit. Charlie struggled to stand but stayed strong, countering with ember. Chewy attempted to jump away but the flame grazed his left front paw causing him to land awkwardly. Charlie rushed forward but Chewy charged as well. I noticed something different. Chewy was moving much faster. When they collided, Chewy managed to knock Charlie high into the sky. I finally realized that Chewy was using Take Down instead of Tackle. Charlie landed with a loud _thud_, unable to continue.

"Nice job Chewy!" I yelled out excitedly.

Chewy turned to me, tail happily wagging.

"Yay! Yay! I'm happy that you're happy."

I smiled at him.

"Get some rest buddy." I said, returning him to his poke ball.

I looked at Cheren who had another poke ball in his hand. He adjusted his glasses for a moment.

"Kiana go!" he said.

His Purrloin came out licking her paws. I smirked and looked at Ivy. She nodded and hopped off.

"Why hello dear. It's good to see you." Kiana greeted, still licking her paws and flashing a toothy grin to Ivy.

"Likewise." Ivy simply responded, crossing her arms, the red scarf flowing in the wind.

"Scratch!" Cheren commanded.

Kiana came at Ivy, claws unsheathed. She attempted to scratch at her but being faster, Ivy managed to jump out of the way of all her attacks. I quickly ordered her to use vine whip. Ivy's vines shot forward striking Kiana along the face. The move dazed her but Kiana recovered quickly. She jumped at Ivy again. But Ivy finished her off with one final tackle.

"Tch!" Cheren hissed quietly.

He pulled out one final poke ball.

"Ok. This is my last Pokemon. You ready Touko?"

I nodded.

"HOLD IT!" a voice screamed out.

Cheren and I looked over to where the voice was coming from only to see two Team Plasma grunts running towards us.

"Get out of our way!" one of them yelled.

Before I knew it, I was shoved out of the way, a palm in my face. I tried to stay upright but ended up crashing on the ground.

"Touko! Are you ok?" Cheren asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine.." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh no!"

Cheren and I turned around to see Bianca running towards us, a little girl holding onto her hand.

"Touko! Cheren! Thank goodness!" she said, running up to me and hugging me.

Cheren put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well…I was helping Fennel with some errands when I saw Team Plasma steal this little girl's Pokemon. We tried to chase them but they were too fast." Bianca explained, pointing to the little girl.

I stared at the little girl who was sobbing by Bianca. Cheren suddenly turned around. I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

He turned to me sharply, eyes burning in anger and determination.

"I'm going to get that little girl's Pokemon back. I'm sure those goons didn't get far so we should go after them. Coming Touko?"

I nodded, Ivy nodded too.

"Yea. Coming Bianca?"

Bianca shook her head.

"Papa says that it's better if stronger people handle things. Besides, I need to stay with this little girl." She replied with a small smile.

I smiled softly at her before chasing after Cheren. It didn't take long for us to reach the cave where those Team Plasma grunts were hiding out. We slowly walked in.

"Geez. It's pretty dark in here. What is this place?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, this is Wellspring Cave. Supposedly there are a lot of secret tunnels that lead deeper in but finding them requires a lot of exploring." He explained.

"He knows a lot." Ivy suddenly spoke out.

I nodded in agreement and continued walking. A few minutes later we ran into a small opening where we spotted the two grunts looking at some poke balls. Cheren rushed forward, pulling out a poke ball.

"Give us back those stolen Pokemon!" he yelled.

I bounded up next to him.

"Or we'll take them back!" I yelled in anger.

The two grunts looked at us, shock clearly expressed on their faces.

"Damn! How did you find us? Patrats! Get em!" one of them yelled.

The two Pokemon rushed at us but Cheren called out Charlie while Ivy jumped into the fray. It only took one strong attack from each of our Pokemon to knock them out.

"Hmph. Too easy." Ivy crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Well done as always." I complimented.

"No prob-" Ivy suddenly gasped.

I stared in bewilderment as Ivy's body started to glow like the sun.

"What's happening?" Ivy said in a panic.

I knew what was happening. She was evolving. I watched as Ivy's body was engulfed in a bright blue light. She got taller, her body becoming more serpent like. Her body flashed so bright that Cheren and I had to look away for a moment. I turned around when the light finally faded. I beamed. Ivy evolved into a Servine.

"Wow! You look awesome!" I beamed.

Ivy looked at her new body in bewilderment.

"Would you look at that? Not bad. I like this form. I feel stronger." She mused.

My eyes focused on the two grunts who were currently hugging each other, worry written all over their faces. I smirked.

"Let's see just how powerful you are now Ivy." I said, gesturing to the two grunts.

Ivy smirked, Charlie standing next to her. I suddenly felt a huge gush of wind. A small tornado of leaves started to form around Ivy's tail. I smiled. She learned Leaf Tornado! Cheren looked at me. I looked at him. We nodded at the same time.

"Charlie! Ember!"

"Ivy! Leaf Tornado!"

Both attacks collided with the two grunts sending them flying to who knows where. Cheren walked up to the pile of poke balls and picked them up.

"These must be the Pokemon they stole. I'll go and return them." He said walking away.

"Cheren!"

He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Tell Bianca that she doesn't always have to listen to what her father says all the time ok?"

Cheren smiled softly and nodded before turning around and walking back. I looked at Ivy.

"Time to head to Nacrene."

She nodded. Now that Ivy evolved, we were much stronger. We made our way to the cave exit when I heard a slightly muffled voice from behind. I turned around only to be greeted with something crashing into my face. Prying the creature off, I was surprised to find myself holding a Woobat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for that. I just saw you and well…we never get many visitors in the caves. Do you live outside? I heard it's super nice out there. I've always wanted to go see it but none of my friends ever want to go." She rambled.

I smiled and held her gently.

"Would you like to come with me and see the outside world?" I asked.

The Woobat beamed.

"Really?"

I nodded. She flew in the air excitedly.

"Of course I will!"

We walked outside, the warmth of sunshine greeting us.

"Oh my! It's lovely!" Woobat exclaimed.

I called out all my Pokemon from their poke balls. They all stood in a line while Ivy stood next to Chewy. Chewy suddenly started to jump around Ivy happily?

"Oh Ivy! Is that you? You look so different. You're very pretty!" he said, attempting to playfully tackle her.

Ivy quickly used her vines to hold Chewy in place.

"Yes it's me and thank you." She replied smoothly.

I couldn't help but giggle. Chewy turned his attention to Woobat.

"Oh! Who are you? Are you new? What's your name? Do you wanna play?"

I knelt down and patted him in the head. He quickly sat down in eagerness.

"This is our newest member of the team. I'm sure she can't wait to play and as for her name…"

I stopped there and noticed how Allan's eyes narrowed somewhat. I turned to Woobat.

"Do you have a name sweetie?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Everyone just calls me Woobat."

I thought for a moment when the imaginary light bulb went off in my head.

"Do you like the name Fiona?"

She flapped her wings happily.

"Yes! It sounds like a nice name."

I turned towards the rest of my Pokemon.

"Ok now for introductions. Guys?" I gestured.

"Ivy. Nice to meet you." She said, arms crossed.

"I'm Chewy! We're so happy to have you on the team! It's gonna be so much fun!" he said, wagging his tail.

"Tidus. Nice to meet you little lady." He said with a small smile.

I looked at Allan. He eyed Fiona, not moving an inch. Fiona stared back in curiosity. Allan turned around.

"Allan. Don't get in my face and we won't have a problem." He said sternly.

I frowned slightly but Fiona quickly caught my attention.

"I'm so happy. Now I can see the world. I'm so lucky to have a trainer like you Touko! I love you so much!" she said, nuzzling my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered softly.

I happily hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Allan staring at us, his expression unreadable. He quickly turned away when he caught me staring. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Maybe he had a soft side after all. I'd do whatever it takes to see it.

My team and I continued our walk towards Nacrene. The sun was already setting and we were looking for a good place to rest. I noticed a figure up ahead. Getting closer, I realized it was Cheren but he was kneeling on the floor holding something. As I got closer my eyes widened. There, lying lifeless on his lap was Kiana. My body froze. Ivy stared in horror. I could hear Cheren's quiet sobs. Before I knew it, I was hugging him from behind.

"Cheren…I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk?"

_time break_

It was night now. The moon was shining brightly above and the stars made the scenery so beautiful. Cheren and I found a safe spot to rest in the fields. We started a fire and spent a few minutes enjoying each other's company. My Pokemon were fast asleep next to meet while his Pokemon were fast asleep against him. I found out his third Pokemon was a Pansage which he named Galio. I watched Cheren. His eyes were glued to the floor.

"Better?" I asked.

He was slightly startled but he soon frowned.

"Remember what Juniper said about Pokemon dying? Just before we left home?"

I nodded, the bitter memory of Kimi's death flooding my mind. I shook the thoughts away.

"I didn't think much about it. I didn't think it would happen to any of us but…"

I looked up to see Cheren trying hard to hold back tears.

"I got so careless. I couldn't do anything to save her." He choked.

I smiled sadly.

"We all make mistakes Cheren. It's our job as trainers to learn from our mistakes so they don't happen again. I'm sure Kiana is so proud and happy that she got to be your Pokemon…even if it wasn't for that long. She would want you to become champion so don't let her down. She may not be with you in body but she will always be there to cheer you on in spirit." I tried to encourage.

Cheren smiled ever so slightly.

"Thanks Touko."

I smiled. We both looked up to watch the stars glisten above us.

"Anytime."

**Hiya everyone! I am back from the dead mwahahahaha *cough* lol. Geez it's been forever since I typed up a new story. Sorry about that ^^" I have the perfect excuse! Don't kill me. Well first off, I just finished graduating from high school so now I am totally done but I must say…..im deathly afraid of college lol. No matter! I will get through this. Now going into the story. Yea this is basically what happened. I wanted to make Blitzle a big grumpy pants cause his nature is all serious lol chewy is still as playful as ever and again no poke deaths for Touko but poor Cheren. I had to do it! . and oh! Do I detect some Cheren/Touko romance going on? Hmmmmmm….. maybe ;DI hope it was long enough to satisfy you peoples :D I am hoping to have the next chapter up sometime next week but again we shall see. Anyway ttyl ^ ^ peace! **


	6. Hit Hard

10-20-12

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Hit Hard:**_

"Chewy careful!" I yelled.

After last night, Cheren went ahead to Nacrene City leaving me to my training. It was good to see him in better spirits. Right now, we were currently in a heated battle against a wild Lillipup. Chewy was holding his own greatly though. He had a significant advantage over this wild Lillipup.

"Take Down!"

With great force, Chewy slammed into the wild Lillipup. It was completely knocked out.

"Yay! I did it Touko!" he said happily.

I smiled brightly and picked him up.

"I'm so proud of you Ch-"

Chewy started glowing brightly in my arms. My eyes widened in surprise. I had to quickly squeeze my eyes shut so I wouldn't get blinded. When the brightness died down, Chewy looked different. He had evolved. My expression changed to one of joy. Chewy stared at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Touko?" he asked.

I blinked then smiled. Ivy laughed quietly. He must not have noticed that he evolved. Putting him down, I reached into my bag and pulled out a small mirror. I brought it in front of Chewy. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wow! Wow! Is that me?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

I nodded happily.

"Congratulations Chewy! You evolved!" I said.

"Thankies Touku!"

We continued making our way down the road when we finally saw our destination just a little bit further. It was Nacrene City. That was where I was going to get my next Gym Badge.

After a few minutes, we finally made it to the city. It was actually classically styled. The homes were mostly just simply ones. They were probably very cozy on the inside. As I continued to explore the streets, I came upon a rather pleasant café. The building itself was fairly large. Outside, there was a slightly elevated porch that held several wooden tables. Some people were enjoying a casual conversation while others were enjoying their pastries or drinks. I could smell the rich aroma coming from inside but I could also smell the sweet smell of the flowers that were planted around it.

"It smells delicious Touko. Do you mind if we go inside to get a drink." Ivy asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Inside, was a large bar like area with several tables scattered along the perimeter. Waiters and waitresses were bustling about trying to make sure their customers got exactly what they wanted. I made my way to the bar counter and took a seat. Ivy sat beside me. One waiter came over to Ivy and me and offered a friendly smile. He brought out an order pad and a pen from his apron.

"What can I get for you and your little pal?" he asked.

I smiled politely.

"Can I have a decaf coffee with milk and sugar?" I asked.

"Gotcha. How about you little one?" he asked Ivy.

Ivy stared at me.

"I want orange juice Touko."

I nodded before telling the waiter her order. He left before promptly returning with our drinks. I sipped my coffee in satisfaction, enjoying the lovely aroma that emanated from it. Ivy happily drank her juice through a bendy straw. She suddenly stopped drinking and was looking at something behind me. Turning around, I saw Cheren making his way into the café.

"Cheren!" I called out.

His head turned in my direction before he shot me a smile and walked over. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey Touko. I thought I would see you here. You always did have a love for cafes."

I took another sip of my coffee before smiling at him.

"Not gonna order anything Cheren?" I asked.

He only shook his head. He stared at Ivy who was happily drinking her juice before he softly patted her head.

" What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I just finished up some training and thought I would stop by here for a little break before I go back to training. The Gym Leader uses normal types by the way." He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"I see. I think I'll stop by the gym after this." I replied.

Cheren only nodded before he stood up and placed some money on the counter.

"What's this for?"

Cheren only smiled.

"It's for your drinks. My treat. See you later Touko." He said smoothly before walking away.

I watched him go before smiling softly. That Cheren can be so sweet at times. Finishing the last of our drinks, Ivy and I decided to make our way to the Nacrene City Gym. Turns out the Gym was located just inside a museum. I found it to be pretty cool actually. The museum itself was enormous. Stone pillars supported the massive building. I made my way to the entrance. As I extended a hand to open the door, the door opened and my hand landed on someone's chest. I quickly pulled back my hands as if they were on fire.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized, looking down.

There was silence.

"Touko?"

That voice was strangely familiar. It sounded slightly confused though. I looked up and saw the same person that was in Accumula Town, N. My eyes narrowed dangerously. He was the one who supported Pokemon Liberation! He must have noticed my defensive position because he quickly waved his hands in front of him.

"I don't wish to cause any trouble."

"Really now?"

N nodded cautiously.

"Well if you're not here to cause any trouble, I'll be making my way into the gym now." I said, briskly walking past him.

Before I had the chance to get any further, I felt a strong hand grasp my arm.

"Wait!"

I spun around to face N once more. Ivy hissed dangerously by my side.

"I can't let you go in there. That place is practically abuse for Pokemon."

I almost wanted to laugh in his face for such an absurd thought but I was angry at him for touching me without my permission. I glared at him.

"Let go." I warned.

He looked at me with a determined gaze.

"If I do…will you listen to what I have to say?" he asked.

My glare faltered for a brief moment.

"Just. Let. Go." I said once more.

He looked at me intensely before his grasp lifted off my arm. I quickly rubbed it before staring at him. He looked at me, face unreadable. I decided to take initiative.

"So? Are you going to talk or not?" I asked.

N's expression suddenly went back to that determined look.

"Okay. I want to know the truth about things that may seem natural to humans. Have you ever wondered why Pokemon who are capture by humans don't walk around freely?"

I raised an eyebrow before gazing at Ivy. Ivy stared at him with a narrowed gaze. N looked back at her.

"My apologies. Most Pokemon anyway. As I was saying, what is the purpose of these battles? Wouldn't it be better if Pokemon were free to do as they please? Don't you think this lifestyle for Pokemon is wrong? After all, people have done so many bad things to Pokemon."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I admit, your points are true but still…"

His eyes widened ever so slightly. I continued.

"Not all people treat Pokemon poorly and many Pokemon see trainers as family. That rally back at Accumula Town was provoking but it definitely does not mean that all Pokemon should be released. Battles held deepen the bond with our Pokemon and test our skills as trainers." I explained.

N's eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong!" he yelled suddenly

I took a step back. Ivy stood in front of me but N paid no attention to her.

"I've talked with Pokemon all my life and they tell me the truth! All humans do is hurt Pokemon!"

So…he can talk to Pokemon too. He pulled out three Poke Balls and released a Timburr, Pidove and Tympole.

"My friends will make you understand!" he said.

My eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? Fine." I whispered.

Ivy took her position in front. I called out Fiona and Allan to join her.

The battle was fierce but having the type advantage over N's Pokemon, we were victorious. My anger was practically through the roof. Allan, Fiona and Ivy stood in front of me protectively while N simply stared in awe. If looks could kill, N would probably be dead by now.

"You listen to ME." I seethed.

I pointed at N accusingly.

"Just because you can talk to Pokemon as well DOES NOT give you any right to imply your beliefs on me. I have always been able to talk to Pokemon and my Pokemon love me just as much as I love them. Until you can learn to accept that and other people's opinion, don't you DARE speak to me about how I can get along with my Pokemon."

The look on N's face was priceless but, with my anger as high as it already was, I couldn't relish it. I quickly turned back towards the entrance of the gym and stormed inside, leaving N alone.

"Are you okay Touko?" Fiona asked, fluttering in front of my face.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright. He just made me mad is all. Let's go find the Gym Leader."

My Pokemon only nodded. After asking around the museum, I finally found the entrance to the gym. It was blocked by someone.

"Hello! Is the Gym Leader here?" I asked the man.

He looked at me before replying…

"You must be a challenger. I'm afraid not. Lenora is at a conference and she won't be back until tomorrow." He explained.

I frowned.

"Don't look so down. Tell you what. Why don't you go train up just outside Pinwheel Forest while you wait?" he said encouragingly.

Ivy seems to like the idea and nodded her head. I smiled a little.

"Alright."

With that, we left for the outskirts of the forest. It wasn't that far. It was a little ways from Nacrene but it was beautiful. There was a lush grassland area just before the forest, which you could see further down. This would be a perfect place to train. We made our way a little deeper down the route.

"This place looks quite nice." Ivy mused.

"Indeed it is ladies." A voice spoke up.

Turning around, we spotted a Timburr smirking at us. In my excitement, I grabbed a Poke Ball from my belt and lobbed it at him. I got him right in the nose before absorbing him. Three shakes and he was mine. He popped out of the ball soon after, rubbing his sore nose.

"Geez. I barely finish talking and you lob a ball at me." He mumbled.

"Sorry about that. Touko can get a little excited sometimes." Ivy apologized.

"So that's your name? The name's Bruce." Timburr introduced.

I sweat dropped.

"My bad. Sorry for that Bruce." I said quickly.

Bruce shook his head.

"Hey, no worries. I don't mind being caught by you. You seem nice enough." He replied.

He started walking off.

"I can show you the best spots to train at." He said while walking.

I attempted to chase after him when I stopped myself. This grass. It was different. It looked slightly….. I gasped. This was dark grass. I heard a terrifying roar a second later. Not even thinking of my own safety, Ivy and I rushed in. I caught up to Bruce and swept him in my arms but before I could run, a threatening voice rang out.

"You're in my territory."

Looking towards my right, I saw a Throh and it wasn't very happy. Bruce squirmed out of my arms and stood straight.

"We were just walking through. Don't blame her. We were just leaving." He said in my defense.

There was another growl behind me and I turned around to see another Throh.

"You're not allowed to be here." The other Throh said angrily.

I gulped as panic started to run through my veins. There was an angry cry and me, Ivy and Bruce turned around to see the first Throh coming at us with a ferocious punch. Before I could say anything, Tidus jumped out of his Poke Ball and screamed.

"Look out!"

The next second, I saw Tidus fly into a nearby tree with a sickening crunch. I stared, frozen. Chewy popped out of Poke Ball as well while Bruce stood next to him. I noticed something different in Chewy. He was not the same happy-go-lucky Pokemon I knew him as. He was snarling and his eyes were glaring at the two Throhs. He was crouched in a apposition that looked like he wanted to kill.

"You killed my friend." He snarled.

Ivy looked just as shocked as I did. Almost immediately, Chewy jumped at the Throh directly in front of us, teeth bared. His teeth sunk into the Throh's arm and it let out a terrible cry. The other Throh quickly went to assist and batted Chewy away with a punch. Bruce turned to me and Ivy in alarm.

"Go! Both of you! We'll hold him back!" he yelled.

Bruce immediately sprang in to assist Chewy. Ivy pulled at my arm in alarm.

"We need to go!" she yelled.

I refused to budge.

"We need to help them!" I screamed.

I heard Bruce scream in pain and when I turned around, I saw him sprawled on the floor, blood everywhere. Both Throhs were badly injured and Chewy was the only one fighting. His growl was even fiercer this time. Even though he was batted away by the Throh, he stood up on shaky legs. He charged at the weaker Throh and struck it with such force that you could hear the bone crack. The Throh fell to the ground lifeless. The remaining Throh took the opening and struck Chewy across the neck. Chewy fell and when he didn't get up, tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I released Allan and Fiona. Ivy didn't even bother to wait for a command. She charged and struck the Throh with a powerful Leaf Tornado. Allan followed with a Thundershock and Fiona finished with Confusion. Even after all that, the Throh was still alive but started to flee. My Pokemon were about to give chase when I held them back. My body was shaking as I looked at the corpses that surrounded us. Three of them were my own Pokemon. I walked up to Chewy's broken body since it was the closest to me. He was barely alive. I knelt down and put a hand on his head, ignoring the blood that would stain my fingers.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Chewy looked at me and all the aggression from before was gone from his eyes.

"I'm so happy….I protected….Touko." he whispered before his eyes shut.

Tears streamed down my face. Three Pokemon. Three of my beloved Pokemon were gone. My hands covered my face and all I did was just sit there and cry.

-Time Break-

I sat down in front of the three graves I made for my fallen Pokemon. Fiona Allan and Ivy were behind me. Ivy walked up to me and nuzzled my back. Although she and the others remained silent, I knew it was their own way of comforting me. I stood up, glanced one last time at the three Pokemon graves, whispered a quiet _thank you_ for what my fallen Pokemon did for me and headed back to Nacrene.

When we made it to the Pokemon Center, I immediately headed for a room. My body was exhausted and my eyes were sore from all the crying I did. I sat down on the bed and stared out the window to look at the moon shining overhead. Several minutes passed and Ivy and Fiona were soon fast asleep on the bed. Allan was the only one awake and he stared at me intently. He was lying down on the floor but got up a lightly gripped my shirt with his teeth. He started pulling down and I stared at him quizzically.

"You should rest. You had a rough day." He said simply.

I stared at him for a long moment before I decided to lie down on the bed, carefully so I would not wake Fiona and Ivy beside me. I pulled the cover over us and saw Allan resume his resting position on the floor. He was still staring at me.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into the blanket. Before everything went blank I heard Allan whisper…

"No Problem."

**Alright another chapter done ^ ^ I had no choice with the Pokemon deaths **** this is based off my game and I hate the fact I got sucked into a double battle with two Throhs. It was a sad day *cries* I hope you liked this chapter, despite how sad it made me but yea lol. Allan is a total softie ^ ^ now that im in college, its hard to find time for anything but I promise this story will kepp going! I also got white 2 so im super happy about that :3 maybe my next nuzlocke (when im done with this one) will be based on my white 2 game ^ ^ Hope you liked this chapter so ttfn !**


	7. The Dark Orb

10-29-12

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Dark Orb:**_

I woke up pretty early in the morning and decided it was about time I made my way to challenge Lenora. Allan and Ivy were by my side. Fiona seemed to enjoy her spot on top of my head. She's pretty light and small after all. Yesterday was a pretty rough day but thanks to them, I feel a lot better. Snapping out of my thoughts, I was pleased to see that we were already at the entrance of the museum. We walked in and were awed at the sight. Many artifacts and fossils made up the displays but what caught my eye was the fossil of an amazing Pokemon I haven't seen before. The only thing that threw me off was that its head was missing

"Wow. That is one big Pokemon." Fiona stated.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Excuse me miss?" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see a young man wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you here to challenge Lenora?" he asked.

"Yes I am but who are you?"

The man blinked before smiling.

"Oh yes! My apologies. My name is Hawes and I am an archeologist here at the museum and Lenora's Husband. I got word from Clyde who said that you would be coming to challenge my wife." he explained.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Clyde? But he's in Striaton City last time I checked." I told him

Hawes chuckled.

"Clyde is the Gym guide of Unova. If he finds a trainer with potential, he will usually show up at every gym to keep record of their progress."

"Oh." I said in understanding.

"Anyway, let me show you where Lenora is waiting. I need to explain how the gym works too." He said.

Hawes led me up a flight of stairs while explaining how the Gym was structured. Along the way, I spotted some sort of black orb inside a glass case. For some reason, I felt a strange presence coming from it. I stopped walking and simply stared.

"Touko?"

Snapping out of my trance, I looked at my Pokemon who, except Allan, were staring at me in concern.

"Nothing." I said simply as I hurried to catch up to Hawes.

Hawes led me in to this enormous library filled to the ceiling with books before leaving to go back to his research. I stared in amazement at the collection.

"Hey champ!"

Turning to face the owner of the voice, I smiled when I saw Clyde.

"This here is your second Gym battle. I'm sure you've heard of Lenora. She is a normal type user but I know you can handle her." He said before handing me a bottle of water.

Thanking him, I proceeded to figure out the puzzle of Lenora's Gym. Lenora's Gym was interesting but a little bit annoying at the same time. I had to find certain books and each book was a switch. One of those switches opened a secret passage that would lead to Lenora. Thing is, the only way to find the switch was to beat several trainers. Once beaten, they gave me a clue to which book was the right one to pull. Defeating the last trainer, she finally gave me the last clue. Making my way to one bookshelf, I searched the shelf until I found the book I was looking for. It was titled _Myths of Unova_. Pulling the book from its shelf, I heard a click before the shelf started moving to reveal a secret underground passage. I looked at my Pokemon with a smirk. They looked at me with determination. It was time.

We made our way down the stairs. I was a little surprised to find a mini office-like room. There were bookshelves along the wall. Several glass displays were also towards the side. At the very back was a brown desk and a chair. Sitting on the chair was Lenora herself. She stood up and walked up to me with a determined smile.

"Hello Touko. I've heard much about you. You did a good job at finding my hidden room but are your battling skills as good as your seeking skills?" she asked, pulling out a Poke Ball.

I smiled at her before staring at Allan. He walked up to the middle of the room. I smirked.

"You bet they are."

Lenora smirked as well before tossing the Poke Ball.

"That's what I like to hear. Go Herdier!" she shouted.

Herdier came out and glared at Allan. I saw Allan shiver slightly. I growled silently. Looks like intimidate was working its magic on Allan. Herdier looked at me.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you or your little Pokemon." He said.

Allan glared back.

"I'm not some little runt!" he shouted, electricity dangerously sparking from his body.

"Shock wave!" I yelled out.

Herdier seemed shocked by the sudden attack because he didn't even dodge. The electricity quickly ran through his body. I smiled in silent victory. Herdier was paralyzed. The Herdier's eyes suddenly narrowed. Lenora laughed.

"Nice try but don't celebrate just yet. Take Down!" she commanded.

Herdier shot forward catching both Allan and I off guard. He slammed into Allan who, in turn, flew into the wall. He looked stunned. Before anything else could happen, I took out Allan's Poke Ball.

"That's enough Allan!" I said, withdrawing him.

Before I could even say anything, Ivy took her place on the battlefield.

"Ivy?" I asked in confusion.

She looked back at me, seriousness on her face.

"I won't allow anyone else to get hurt. Let me take over." She said.

I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Alright. Leaf Tornado!" I yelled.

A powerful gust of leaves rocketed towards Herdier. It struck and sent him flying into the wall. He was knocked out.

Lenora looked at us with a small smile before returning Herdier. She pulled out another Poke Ball.

"Impressive. You seem to share a strong bond with your Pokemon. Go Watchdog!"

A female Watchdog appeared.

"Crunch!" Lenora commanded immediately.

Watchdog rushed at Ivy but she gracefully sidestepped the strike.

"Tail Whip!"

Ivy's tail quickly made a connection with Watchdog's face, leaving a nice red mark where she was struck.

"Not bad kiddo but not good enough." Watchdog said to Ivy.

My eyes widened when Watchdog Lunged at Ivy and bit down on her neck. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from yelling out in pain. I winced from her pained expression before my eyes narrowed.

"Vine Whip!" I called out.

Ivy's vines whipped out and struck Watchdog across the snout, forcing her to let go of Ivy.

"Follow up with Leaf Tornado!"

Still not fully recovered from Ivy's first attack, Watchdog was unable to dodge her second one. The tornado quickly engulfed Watchdog before slamming her to the ground. She was unable to battle. I won!

Running to Ivy's side, I quickly examined her slightly bleeding neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry.

Fiona fluttered off my hat and stared at Ivy in concern. Ivy stared back with a small smile.

"I'm fine Touko. Don't worry about me. A little flesh wound won't kill me besides, we won!" she said, rubbing her small wound.

I smiled back and hugged her. Lenora came up to us with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. Let me help a little." She said, pulling out a bandage.

She knelt down and applied it to Ivy's neck. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Lenora."

"You're welcome. You did a wonderful job in our battle. It is my pleasure to award you with the Basic Badge." She said, handing me the beautiful badge.

I beamed at her. Lenora reached into her pocket and pulled out a TM.

"Take this too. This is TM67. It holds retaliate. I think it would help any future Pokemon you catch." She said with a smile.

I was just about to reply when we heard an explosion just outside. I looked up in alarm. Almost immediately, Hawes ran in, his head was bleeding slightly as if he was hit. Lenora rushed up to him.

"Honey! Are you alright?! What happened?!" she asked.

"I'm alright dear. I'm just a little shaken. We need to hurry though. A group who calls themselves Team Plasma stole the Dark Orb." He explained quickly.

My eyes widened. So Team Plasma was up to this.

"Stay here honey. Touko, come with me." Lenora said.

I complied, returned Fiona to her Poke Ball and we both raced up the stairs and headed back into the museum. Lenora and I gasped. The glass display that was holding the black orb I saw earlier was shattered.

"Lenora! What happened here?" a voice called out.

I turned around to see a young man with brown hair, a green shirt and a red scarf staring at us, expression slightly worried. Lenora seemed relieved at his presence.

"Burgh! Looks like you got here just in time. Have you seen a strange group of people running away with a black orb in their hands?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean those weird people who look like they're dressed up as knights? If so…yes. I saw them heading towards Pinwheel Forest." He explained.

"That black orb is a rare artifact from the museum. It's called the Dark Orb and we need to get it back." Lenora explained to him.

Burgh had a contemplating look on his face before he started walking away.

"If that artifact is so rare, I'm going to go get it back for you."

With that, he was gone. I looked at Lenora. She was definitely stressed.

"I'm going with Burgh." I suddenly spoke out.

Lenora looked surprised at my declaration.

"Alright but you be careful. I have to make sure there are no more of these Team Plasma people around.

I nodded before running out the door, Ivy close behind. As I ran through the City I spotted Cheren and Bianca. They spotted me as well.

"Touko!" they both called at the same time.

I ran up to them. Cheren looked at me in concern.

"Touko. What's the hurry? You're out of breath."

Trying to regain my breath I quickly explained the situation. Cheren and Bianca stared in shock.

"You guys go to the Gym. I think they need some help. I need to go to Pinwheel Forest and help Burgh." I explained.

They both nodded before running off towards the museum. I quickly made my way to the forest. As I made it to the outskirts of the forest, my memories flashed back to Tidus, Bruce and Chewy. I shook my head to get rid of the memories before continuing on to the actual forest. This place was enormous. There was a thick coverage of trees. I couldn't help but marvel at the site. As I made my way deeper, I spotted Burgh.

"Hey!" I called out.

He turned to look at me.

"Touko? I see you came to help."

I nodded. He pointed to two signs along the road.

"This forest splits into two roads. I'm sure Team Plasma went along the Dirt Path so they wouldn't be seen. I need you to go down that path while I take the Bridge Path so we can cut them off." He explained.

I nodded and Burgh ran off on the Bridge Path while Ivy and I made our way through the Dirt Path. As much of a nature lover I am, this forest was really annoying. There were shrubs everywhere and I could have sworn that I got lost a few times. I continued walking until I came upon a fallen log. It was huge. How the hell was I going to climb it? Ivy quickly climbed up herself and smiled down at me. I glared at her for making the climb look so easy before I proceeded myself. I made it to the top but as I started to climb down, I missed my footing and came crashing down face first. I let out a string of curses before sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Ivy and I turned our heads up to see a Sewaddle looking down at us from a tree. She climbed down and picked up my hat that had fallen off when I crash landed. I knelt down, took back my hat and put it on.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem darling. My name is Silvia and I couldn't help but notice that you look a little lost. Do you need some help?" She stated.

I took in her British accent. It actually sounded fitting for her. I sweat dropped when I remembered her question.

"Yeah. We could use a little help. Have you seen a bunch of people dressed up in weird costumes holding a Dark Orb." I asked.

Silvia immediately perked up.

"Why yes I did Darling. They actually headed straight that way." She said, pointing down the path.

I nodded.

"Thank you very much." I said before bolting off.

True to Silvia's words, I quickly caught up to Team Plasma who was desperately trying to escape. They sent their Pokemon at me but Allan, Fiona and Ivy made quick work of them.

"Nice job I complimented."

Fiona flew up happily before her body started glowing brightly. She was evolving! The light died down and she was now a beautiful Swoobat.

"Fiona! You look great!" I complimented.

She started giggling before Allan called our attention.

"One grunt is getting away!" he called out.

Me and my Pokemon gave chase. This grunt was fast though.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled.

He wouldn't slow down. I thought I was going to lose him when I noticed something swinging on some string. The figure crashed right into the grunt causing him to sprawl to the ground. As I made my way to the grunt, I noticed Silvia standing right next to him. The grunt quickly stood up but before he could run, my Pokemon and I surrounded him. He looked terrified. I walked up to him and snatched the collar of his shirt.

"Hand over the artifact you stole." I demanded.

He wasted no time and tossed the orb to the ground. I let him go and he quickly ran away. I stared at Silvia who was smiling at us.

"Thanks for the assist. You really helped us out." I told her with a smile.

She only smiled back. I turned my attention to the Dark Orb on the ground. I knelt down and picked it up.

"I wonder what this Orb is for anyway." I mused.

The Dark Orb started glowing suddenly. I gasped. Almost immediately images started appearing in my head. I saw the image of a creature. It was black and dragon-like. It had a tail that looked like an electric generator. Energy generated off it in waves. I saw its crimson eyes.

_What is your wish? Your ideal?_

My ideal? Wait! Whose voice was that? Is that the voice of the dragon creature I saw a few seconds ago? I could feel my conscience slipping. My vision was starting to go black. I heard my Pokemon call my name.

"Touko?...Touko!?"

**There you have it guys ^ ^ Another chapter done and this time it didn't take forever :D with the horrible weather I've had more time to type up some stories. I bet your wondering about Silvia. No, she is not Touko's Pokemon…yet lol. The Dark Orb is indeed Zekrom and his line was taken directly from the Pokemon movie. I really like how this chapter came out. I also love the fact that I made Silvia British lol. I've always been a sucker for accents so remember she will sound British when she speaks. Think of Rarity from My Little Pony xD (yes I am a Pegasister) The next chapter is going to be one of my favorites simply because one of my favorite Pokemon makes an appearance. I hope you like this chapter cause the next one will be up soon ^ ^**


	8. Uniqueness

10-29-12

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Uniqueness:**_

"Touko…Touko!"

Who was that calling my name? That voice sounded familiar. It sounded like…

"Wake up!"

Everything suddenly came back to me as my eyes flew open and I shot up into a sitting position. I felt dizzy from sitting up so fast but I felt a hand on my back that was keeping me steady.

"Easy there."

Slowing shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness, I opened my eyes to see Burgh looking at me with a concerned face. Behind him were my Pokemon. Fiona and Ivy came up to me and immediately embraced me. I looked at Allan who looked away. I only smiled. Once they let go, Burgh helped me onto my feet. He looked at me in slight anger.

"Finally. You had me worried sick! What were you doing?!" he exclaimed.

I only blinked.

"What happened?" I asked.

Burgh brought his face so he was eye level with me.

"You tell me. Those Team Plasma guys escaped but you never came out of the woods. When I went to look for you, I saw you passed out by your Pokemon. They were worried too."

I looked at my Pokemon and smiled softy.

"Thank guys. Sorry for worrying you." I apologized.

"Don't worry Darling. It's quite alright."

I looked down to see Silvia next to Ivy. I stared in confusion.

"Silvia? What are you doing here? Don't you live deep in the forest?" I asked.

"Why yes I do but you seem like such a sweet person and your friends are so nice that I thought it would be fun to tag along if you don't mind? I've already made introductions to the rest of your friends."

I laughed before picking her up and placing her on my shoulder.

"Of course I don't mind. Welcome to the team Silvia."

My thoughts suddenly went back to the Dark Orb. I turned to Burgh.

"The orb! Where is the orb from the museum?!" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Easy there Touko. I found it next to you. I have to go back to Nacrene and make sure everything is okay over there. Do you mind if I take this orb back to her?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Sure."

Burgh smiled.

"Good. It's getting late so I should get going but hey you're on your way to get your third badge right?"

I nodded again. Burgh pointed to a path that led out of the forest.

"Follow that path and you'll be at Skyarrow Bridge. It's a beautiful place to be at sunset. Cross that bridge and you'll be in Castelia City, the largest city in Unova." He explained.

"Alright. I'll do that."

Well see ya Touko!" he said with a wave.

"Bye Burgh!"

With that, I returned all my Pokemon and Ivy and I set off for Skyarrow Bridge.

The bridge was amazing! I have never seen anything like it. Here, Ivy and I were watching the sunset from the largest bridge in all of Unova. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Would you look at that view Ivy." I said in awe.

Beneath us, boats sailed by and Castelia was just in the horizon. The sun was setting beautifully and gave the ocean a soft glow.

"It's lovely." Ivy replied.

As much as I wanted to stay and marvel at the sight, it was getting late. We had to get to Castelia and find a Pokemon Center. It took another twenty minutes to cross the entire bridge but we finally made it into the city and it was just as amazing as the bridge. The city was made up of skyscrapers that looked like they touched the clouds. There were harbors so ships and boats could land. I was lucky the Pokemon Center was so close or else I would have been lost. Making my way into the Pokemon Center, I asked for a room and settled for the night. Tomorrow we would do some training and a little bit of exploration of the city.

**-The Next Day-**

My Pokemon and I were rested up and ready to go. I decided to train first before we explored the city so I made my way to Route 4. Because the city was so big, we had to ask for directions but once we found the exit, it was easy from there. Passing the gate, my face was immediately buffeted by sand. This was one harsh sandstorm. Ivy stood by my side, arm in front of her face bracing the sand.

"Damn this storm is strong but we have to train."

Training was intense in this storm. Out of everyone, Allan seemed to be the most comfortable. Despite the ferocious winds, he brushed it off as if it were nothing. Silvia and Ivy didn't look too bothered but Fiona was struggling against the winds. She braved it courageously though. As we made our way a little deeper into the desert, I heard a voice. At first, I thought it was my imagination but as we got closer, it was clearly voices. Running towards the commotion, I turned a corner and quickly froze.

Before me was a gang of Scraggys. There was another Pokemon with them. It looked like a Scrafty. It looked like they were surrounding something. I was about to let them be until I heard a small voice.

"Help…" a little voice cried out.

My eyes widened. Someone was in trouble. Before I could react, Allan bounded towards the swarm of Scraggy and Scrafty, the rest of us quickly chased after him. Allan's sudden charge startled the group and they scrambled to safety. By the time we caught up with him, we were out of breath.

"Allan what's going on?" I asked.

Allan didn't respond. Instead, his head, with a gentleness I didn't expect, nuzzled something beneath him. Looking over his shoulder, I was surprised to see a young Scraggy rolled into a fetal position. She looked absolutely terrified. Ivy, Fiona and Silvia looked over my shoulder.

"Oh my. The poor darling." Silvia whispered.

I smiled sadly. It looked like this young Scraggy got hurt. I put a gentle hand on her back. She flinched at the contact.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Those other Pokemon are gone now. Please don't be afraid." I whispered softy.

Ever so slowly, the young Scraggy slowly started uncurling from its ball position. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. My eyes widened ever so slightly. Instead of the usual black colored eyes, her eyes were a soft amethyst. She was a stunning sight in a good way. It was a shame tears were streaming down her face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I smiled softly at her.

"We're friends. We won't harm you." I said softly.

Before she could reply a voice called out our attention.

"Hey! You're in my territory!"

We turned around to see the Scrafty that was with those Scraggy from earlier. It puffed out its chest in a menacing manner. I glared at the Scrafty. My other Pokemon were about to say something when Allan stood in front of all of us.

"I got this." He said sternly.

We all nodded and I held the young Scraggy closer. Allan glared at Scrafty.

"Your territory eh? I don't see your name on it." he mocked.

That got Scrafty mad. He seemed to notice the young Scraggy in my arm and laughed. He pointed right at me.

"Are you actually protecting that freak!? Look at her! She's a menace. Did you know she used to belong to a trainer? That's why her eyes are that color. She's not one of us. She never will be! She needs to learn her place." He yelled.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. Allan snorted.

"So that's it huh? You pick on her because she's different. You know…Pokemon like you are the reason I hate most Pokemon in the first place." He said venomously.

The Scrafty only smirked.

"You wanna pick a fight stripes?"

I set Scraggy down next to Ivy and stood up beside Allan. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both nodded.

"Spark!"

Allan shot forward, body engulfed in electricity. Scrafty didn't expect the attack and took the hit to the chest. The blow sent him reeling backward but he quickly recovered.

"So that's how you wanna play?" he hissed.

Scrafty charged at Allan, arm glowing brightly. I knew that was Brick Break. Allan easily jumped over the strike but was caught off guard when Scrafty wheeled around and struck him with a Headbutt. Scrafty charged with another Brick Break.

"Look out!" I yelled.

It was no good. Scrafty struck Allan right in the ribs sending him to the ground. He was in pain.

"Allan come on! You gotta get up!" I yelled.

"You can do it!" a voice shouted behind me.

Turning around, I was surprised to see that it was Scraggy that was cheering Allan on. Scraggy's cheering seemed to be what Allan needed. He got up.

"I won't lose to a bully like you!" he yelled.

The second those word's escaped his mouth, his body started to glow. A large smile was plastered to my face. The light died down and there I saw Allan. He was a newly evolved Zebstrika and he definitely was ready to kick some butt. I couldn't help but cheer.

"Alright Allan! You evolved!" I said excitedly.

The others started cheering as well. Allan turned to us before giving his signature smirk. He turned his attention to Scrafty who looked intimidated by Allan's new form.

"Now, where were we?" Allan grinned.

Scrafty sweat dropped. Allan's body suddenly started to get engulfed in fire. I stared in awe. Fire? That could only mean one thing.

"Flame Charge!" I yelled.

With speed no one else could match, Allan shot forward. Scrafty had no time to react and before he knew it, he was sent sprawling to the ground by the force of Allan's strike. Scrafty slowly staggered up. It looked like he was burned. He slowly backed away.

"Bah! Fine! Take her! She doesn't belong here anyway." He seethed before running off.

Allan turned to us and I immediately ran up and hugged him around his neck.

"That was great Allan! You really showed him." I said happily.

"It was no big deal." He replied, trying to shake me off.

I laughed before releasing him. The others walked up to him.

"Congratulations on evolving Allan!" Fiona said happily.

The others showered him with praise but he only focused on the young Scraggy.

"You okay?" he asked.

Scraggy nodded.

"Yes….Thank you." She whispered.

I smiled softly. Looks like Allan had a soft spot for younger Pokemon. I walked up to Scraggy and knelt down before her. She stared at me with those amethyst eyes.

"You know? I don't think you're a freak at all. You're unique and being unique is always a good thing." I told her.

Scraggy looked at me then at my other Pokemon. They all nodded in agreement.

"Really?" she asked, still unsure of herself."

My eyes softened and I offered a warm smile.

"Definitely! As a matter of fact, we could use someone unique like you. Would you like to join me and my friends?" I asked her.

Fiona landed in from of Scraggy and took her hands in her own.

"Oh please say yes. I know we will be great friends and Touko is a wonderful trainer. I know you'll love being with us." She said happily.

There was a moment of silence before Scraggy's lips curled up into a small smile.

"I would love to." She whispered.

Everyone cheered. I picked her up in a hug before asking…

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

"I've only been called freak." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear.

I frowned before an idea came to mind.

"Your eyes are a lovely color. They remind of a friend back home with the same colored eyes. Her name is Raven. Do you like that name? Raven?" I suggested.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. I like that name very much." She said with a smile.

I beamed before turning to the rest of my Pokemon.

"Alright! Let's head back to Castelia. We have a Gym Leader to beat!" I cheered.

My Pokemon couldn't agree with me more.

**-At Castelia Gym -**

Ivy and I found the Gym which was located to the far West of the city. Just as I was about to make my way inside, Cheren was on his way out. I stared at him for a split second before laughing hysterically. He was covered from head to toe in honey.

"Cheren! Haha! Is that…haha! Honey?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

He glared right at me.

"I beat Burgh. His gym is….interesting." he mumbled.

I stopped laughing.

"Burgh!? Burgh is the Gym Leader!?" I asked in surprised.

Cheren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

I shook my head. I didn't ask him after all. How was I supposed to know he was the Gym Leader. Cheren made his way past me.

"Ugh. I'm gonna go Touko. I need to change my clothes. See you later." He said walking off.

I chuckled before making my way inside the gym. I sweat dropped at the sight. Cheren wasn't kidding. This place was literally full of honey.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon." A familiar voice rang out.

I turned to my right to see Burgh hanging up a phone. As soon as he saw me, he walked over.

"Touko! Hey there! How's it going?" he asked.

I smiled back.

"It's going great. I didn't know you were the Gym Leader of Castelia City."

"Oops. Did I forget to mention that? Whoops. Guess I did."

He rubbed the back of his head. I laughed lightly.

"I was wondering if I could challenge you to a battle."

"I could but I just got called for an emergency. How about you come with me? We can battle right after this problem is solved."

I nodded.

"Sure."

We made our way towards the piers when I noticed someone in the distance. It was Bianca! I was about to call her name happily when I noticed that something was wrong. She was crying! I rushed over, Burgh and Ivy right behind me.

"Bianca! What happened?" I asked as soon as I got to her.

There was a girl with fluffy purple hair by her. Bianca quickly embraced me.

"Oh Touko it's awful! I was walking around the city when those Team Plasma guys took away Sarah. My poor Munna. I couldn't stop them!" she sobbed.

I gently rubbed her back before looking at the other girl with purple hair.

"Is she you friend?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"The name's Iris! I would say it's nice to meet you but we have a crisis on our hands."

Her attention turned to Burgh. She smirked at him.

"About time you got here."

Burgh smirked back at her. Bianca pulled herself out of my arms.

"Maybe Papa was right. Maybe I'm no good at being a Pokemon Trainer." She whispered, wiping her tears away.

Before I could comfort her, Burgh put a hand on her shoulder. He let out a deep sigh before flashing an honest smile.

"Now listen here. I don't care what your daddy says. You are a smart, strong and independent young woman. Just because Team Plasma took your Pokemon doesn't mean it's your fault. We'll get your Pokemon back okay?" he encouraged.

Bianca started to cheer up and I couldn't help but smile. It was then that I noticed a Team Plasma grunt running past. He didn't seem to notice us. My eyes widened.

"Team Plasma!" I shouted.

The grunt looked at me in shock before taking off. We all chased after him. Being faster than the others, I saw the grunt make his way into a building. In quick pursuit, I followed. Bursting through the door, I was shocked to see the same man from Accumula Town who spoke about Pokemon Liberation. It was Ghetsis. He looked down at me. I took a step back.

"What brings you here child? This building is not open to the public." He said in a calm fashion.

I was about to reply when the others burst through the door behind me.

"Touko! Geez! You run fast! We almost lo-"

Burgh stopped himself before glaring at Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis." He almost seethed.

"Well, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." He said, almost amused.

Bianca suddenly stepped forward.

"Hey! You're the guys who stole my Munna!" she yelled.

Ghetsis glared at Bianca.

"Oh? Steal? You seem to be mistaken child. Our intention is to liberate Pokemon from incompetent trainers like you."

We were all stunned. Bianca stared at Ghetsis in shock. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Ghetsis didn't relent.

"You really think you can call yourself a trainer? You let your own Pokemon get stolen. You don't deserve to-"

"Shut up!" I seethed

I got in front of Bianca.

"Bianca is an excellent trainer! You have no right to insult her! Give her Pokemon back!" I yelled voice venomous.

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well. I'll give your friend back her Pokemon." Ghetsis said.

He pulled out a small ball.

"I'll be taking my leave now."

The ball burst in his hand and the entire area was covered in smoke. I quickly fumbled for a Poke Ball.

"Fiona use gust!" I said, calling her out.

Fiona appeared and quickly blew the smoke away but Team Plasma was already gone. I looked around in confusion.

"Damn. Got away again." I mumbled.

"Sarah!"

I turned around to see Bianca hugging her Munna. She looked so relieved and I smiled at the two. At least she was safe. With that, we made our way outside. Bianca hugged me a moment later.

"Thank you Touko. You got her back for me." She said happily.

I smiled back at her.

"No problem Bianca. Glad I can help."

"Do you want to come and explore the city with us?" Bianca quickly asked.

"Us?"

Iris jumped in.

"Yup. I'm the best tour guide around." She said.

I smiled but shook my head. I looked at Burgh.

"Sorry but I have a Badge to win." I said with a smirk.

Bianca and Iris simply nodded before Iris practically dragged Bianca away with her. Burgh put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready for our battle Touko?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. Let's head back to the Gym."

With that, we headed back to Burgh's Gym, excitement and determination burning through both of us.

**Would you look at that! Two chapters done in one day ^ ^ I'm so proud of myself lol. This was definitely my favorite chapter. Scraggy is one of my favorite Pokemon and she has much back story to her character. Of course the other Pokemon have back stories as well but I'll save that for the chapters to come. Here, you get to see a little of Allan's soft side. He doesn't like it when other Pokemon pick on younger Pokemon for stupid reasons. He can be nice too :3 maybe ill be able to post another chapter by tomorrow but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it ^ ^**


	9. The Insect Badge and New Friendships

1-17-12

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Insect Badge and New Friendships:**_

"I can't wait to start Touko! It's going to be a great battle. I just know it!" Burgh said happily.

I smiled at him as we finally made it to the entrance of his gym. Walking through the doors, I completely forgot the fact that Burgh's gym was full of honey. I sweat dropped.

"Uh…Burgh?"

Burgh stared at me in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Do I really have to walk through these walls of honey? I really don't wanna mess up my clothes."

Burgh chuckled lightly.

"Of course not Touko. I wouldn't make you go through all this after what we've been through. There's a back entrance we can take. Follow me." He explained, gently grasping my hand and leading the way.

I smiled happily and allowed myself to be led.

Making our way through the back entrance, I was pleased to see a battlefield all set up and ready for use. Burgh let go of my hand before walking across the battlefield and settling himself on the opposite side. He flashed a quick smile before digging into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball. He smirked.

"Alright Touko! It's time for us to finally have our battle. You ready?" he asked confidently.

I smirked right back.

"Bring it Burgh! Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

He gave a hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Go! Whirlipede!"

Out came his Whirlipede. I flashed a toothy grin. I couldn't wait. I pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Alright Fiona! Let's show them what we got!"

Fiona came out, fierce determination running through her. She turned to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Heart Stamp!"

Fiona quickly flew at Whirlipede, her nose glowing a hot pink. Just as she was about to make contact with her foe, Whirlipede shot into the air. I stared in awe. How could it jump like that? Snapping out of my amazement, I watched as gravity started to take its effect and Whirlipede was quickly barreling towards Fiona. I attempted to tell her to dodge but it was too late as she was struck with a powerful poison tail. The impact cause Fiona to skid along the ground but she quickly gripped the ground with her claws and propelled herself to the air. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily." She said before her eyes started to glow a light blue.

That move was confusion and it pulsed out in waves towards Whirlipede. Unfortunately for Whirilipede, it was a little too slow to dodge and the move landed a direct hit. The move sent Whiripede rolling along the ground before falling flat. It was completely knocked out. I cheered happily.

"Nice job Fiona!"

Fiona looked at me with a smile. I turned my attention to Burgh and smirked. He looked a bit worried.

"Wow." He said in what looked like awe as he returned his Whirlipede.

He pulled out his second Poke Ball.

"Dwebble. You're up next!"

His Dwebble came out, an unreadable expression on its face. I returned Fiona to her Poke Ball before turning to Ivy and nodding at her. She took her place on the battlefield. Burgh seemed a little surprised.

"Are you sure Touko? You do know grass types are weak against bug types?" he warned.

I nodded.

"Don't underestimate us Burgh."

He gave me an honest smile.

"Of course Touko. I would never. Let's do this! Fury Cutter!"

His Dwebble immediately came at Ivy, claws glowing brightly. Ivy easily jumped out of the way. I quickly ordered her to use slam but Dwebble was quick to deflect the blow with withdraw. Ivy's tail ended up slamming right onto Dwebble's hard shell, leaving a nice crack. Before Dwebble could counter, Ivy followed up with a powerful Leaf Tornado sending Dwebble flying into the air where she finished it off with one last Slam to its vulnerable body. Burgh recalled his Pokemon, a worried smile gracing his lips. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"You are quite impressive Touko but let's see how you do against my last Pokemon. Come Leavanny!"

His Leavanny appeared and gave me a confident smile. Telling Ivy to withdraw and giving her a high five along the way, I pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Alright Allan! Let's Go!"

Allan appeared looking very confident now that he had evolved. Burgh and Leavanny stared in shock.

"Your Blitzle evolved?!" he said in surprise.

I simply smiled. Allan stared at Leavanny with disinterest, his body becoming engulfed in flames. Leavanny looked scared half to death.

"Little pest." Allan murmured before charging.

He landed a powerful blow on Leavanny knocking out the poor Pokemon in one strike. Its leaves were slightly charred.

"Oh geez! Leavanny!" Burgh cried out, running towards his Pokemon.

I stared at Allan and sweatdropped.

"I think you overdid it."

**-One quick potion healing session later-**

"I am so sorry Burgh! I didn't think Allan's Flame Charge was that strong." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head.

Burgh, who finished wrapping the last of the bandages on his Leavanny, shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine Touko. No worries. Leavanny is tougher than you think." He said with a smile.

I smiled in relief. Burgh pulled out something from his pocket. It was his Gym Badge.

"I believe this belongs to you Touko." He said with a grin.

I eyed the badge, a sincere and grateful smile gracing my lips.

"Leavanny will be alright right Burgh?" I asked, taking the lovely badge from his hands.

He quickly waved a hand in front of my face.

"Touko, Leavanny will be fine. I'm a bug type Gym Leader so I've dealt with MANY fire types in the past. We're strong enough to handle anything anyone throws at us. I must admit though, you and your Pokemon a quite skilled. I can't wait to see how far you progress." He said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway Touko, you should head to Nimbasa City. My friend, Elesa is the gym leader over there. Just a little warning though. She uses electric types but I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine." Burgh beamed.

I nodded.

"That sounds awesome Burgh. Thank you for everything. It was really nice meeting you!" I said with a smile.

"Take care Touko and good luck!" he said with a wave.

When I made my way outside, I noticed that the sun was starting to set. Ivy tugged at my shirt.

"I think it's a little late to be heading out to Nimbasa don't you think? Why don't we leave tomorrow instead?" she suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement when my Xtransciever started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Touko!"

"Bianca!? Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Listen! Cheren and I are here at this really cool restaurant. We're kinda hungry and wanted to have dinner so we thought you might want to join us?"

I smiled softly when I realized just how hungry I was.

"Sure thing Bianca. I'll be there."

Dinner would be nice before heading off to Nimbasa.

**-The Next Day-**

That dinner yesterday was great! They had some of the best food I've ever tasted. They even had some nice meals for our Pokemon. It definitely recharged us for our trip to Nimbasa. Speaking of which, we once again were on Route 4. The sandstorm was still just as ruthless as ever but we did get some good training in. Silvia even evolved into Swadloon because of all the training. I was really happy for that but what I was really interested in was some place called the Desert Resort. Cheren told me about it during dinner and said it was a very interesting place to see.

When we finally got to the Desert Resort, I was half expecting some tropical paradise only to have that dream get flushed down the drain. It was still nothing but sand and a few ruins in the distance. Ivy gazed around.

"Doesn't look like much is here." She concluded.

I was about to agree when Raven timidly poked at my leg. I smiled softly at her. She wanted to stay out of her Poke Ball while we crossed through the desert.

"It's not so bad really. The ruins are a nice place to visit. I've been inside them a few times before." She informed.

"Really? That's really cool Raven." I beamed.

"Smart and cute. I like that little lady." A voice suddenly spoke.

Raven, Ivy and I quickly looked around to see where the mysterious voice was coming from but saw nothing.

"Down here ladies."

Looking down, we saw a pair of eyes sticking out from under the sand. Raven quickly jumped onto Ivy's back.

"Eep! It's a Sandile! Those guys are mean!" she said in a panic.

The Sandile looked a little offended before popping out of the sand.

"Hey now don't be mean. Not all Sandiles are like that. I'm a fairly nice Sandile."

He turned his gaze to Raven.

"Especially to sweet pies like you."

There was a very loud boom as one of Ivy's vines knocked the poor Sandile senseless. He was sprawled out on the sand. I sweat dropped and stared at Ivy.

"What? He deserved it." she said simply.

**-One Poke Ball later-**

"I was only kidding! You didn't need to hit me that hard!" The Sandile said with an annoyed growl.

He looked at me.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Touko. This is Ivy and that's Raven." I said, gesturing to both of them.

He looked at Raven.

"Raven eh? That's a nice name and you got some pretty eyes too."

Ivy glared at Sandile, a vine ready to lash out. Sandile panicked.

"Hey! Hey! I was only giving a compliment. Put that thing away!" he defended.

I smiled. Sandile turned to me.

"So you're my trainer huh? The name's Draco. Nice to meet cha!"

I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too Draco."

"Anyway. Where are ya heading too?" he asked.

I pointed off to the ruins in the distance. He nodded a few times.

"The Relic Castle? Lots of people go there. I should have figured. Well? What are ya waiting for? Let's go!" he said walking off.

We all followed. Making our way inside the Castle, I saw a construction worker who warned us about quicksand. Heeding his warning, we continued our way into the castle.

"Free fossil! Does anyone want one?" a voice was shouting.

Turning around, I spotted a young woman holding two fossils in her hands. I eagerly walked up to her.

"Hello miss. I have two fossils here. Do you want one?" she asked.

I observed the two fossils in her hands.

"Can I have this one?" I asked, pointing to the one in her left hand.

The woman smiled.

"Of course. That's a Plume fossil." She said, handing me the fossil.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" she said as she walked away.

"What do you plan to do with that Touko?" Ivy asked.

I pondered the question as we continued to walk.

"Not sure. I think it will be a nice souvenir to take back home after we finish this journey." I concluded.

Ivy was about to reply when a look of panic crossed her face.

"Touko stop walking!" she called out.

It wasn't until I felt the ground shifting under my feet that I started to panic. I looked down and realized that I stepped in quicksand and boy was I sinking fast.

"kjbvjbfwekjb" I attempted to talk as I was sucked right in.

I felt Ivy's vines grabbing a hold of my arm but even she couldn't pull me out. We landed with a hard _thud_ in another room below.

"Ouch." I whimpered slightly.

Draco popped out of the sand beside me, Raven close by.

"You knucklehead! This is why the construction worker told you to pay attention!" he seethed.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oops."

I noticed some movement to my left. I put a hand up and my Pokemon fell silent. I stood up cautiously.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I saw a shadowy figure emerge from the wall. It was a Yamask. It looked at me and my Pokemon carefully.

"My name is Denny…are you bad?" he asked.

I eyed Denny curiously before shaking my head.

"We fell in after getting sucked in by quicksand. I'm sorry. Did we scare you?"

Denny nodded.

"A little bit. There are a lot of scary Pokemon here. I got lost and I can't find my way out."

I walked up to him and patted his head.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. I smiled softly and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"You're going to be fine." I said, gently tapping his head with the Poke Ball.

He didn't put up a struggle and easily let the ball catch him. I smiled at the ball that held Denny. His Poke Ball started to glow before slowly disappearing from my hands. He was safely in my PC.

**-Later outside -**

It took us a while, but we finally managed to make our way out of the Relic Castle. As much as I wanted to explore more of the place, there wasn't any time. I was already dark out and I didn't want to risk my Pokemon's safety. As we made our way to Nimbasa, I noticed Raven and Draco enjoying a casual conversation. Ivy was nearby just in case but other than that it really looked like were enjoying themselves. Looks like Draco was not such a bad Pokemon after all.

After a bit more walking, we finally made it to the entrance of Nimbasa. This place was so bright. I saw this huge Ferris Wheel a bit further into the city that was surrounded by an amusement park. There were sport stadiums all over and even some battle clubs. I definitely have to try that out when I get the chance.

"Give us your Pokemon and we won't harm you." I heard some voice shout.

Not far from where I was standing, an old man was being mugged by Team Plasma. Ivy, Draco and Raven wasted no time and attacked. The grunts pulled out their Pokemon but they stood no chance. The two grunts bolted.

"Those guys aren't so smart." Draco laughed.

I started to laugh when Draco became engulfed in a bright light.

"eh?!" he asked surprised.

The light died down and he was now a Krokorok. He observed his new form.

"Interesting." He mused.

I smiled at him before walking up to the old man that those two grunts attacked. I held out a hand.

"Are you alright?"

The man smiled happily and gave me thumbs up before pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to me. It said _Thanks_. He gently took my hand and gave me something before walking away.

"Strange guy." I mumbled.

My interest turned to the item that the old man gave to me. It was a sun stone.

"A sun stone? I suppose I can save this for when I need it but first…"

I looked up at the stars.

"It's pretty late. We should head to the Pokemon Center."

With that, my Pokemon and I made our way to the Pokemon Center for some rest.

**Alright Happy belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's too! I hope everyone really enjoyed the holiday :D it's awesome having a one month break from school. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No deaths but definitely a bunch of new friends have been made. I'm really happy about that. And hey Pokemon x and y is coming out! Im super excited for the game and im definitely choosing fennekin as my starter :D how bout you guys? Anyway I enjoyed writing this chapter ^ ^ Draco is such a flirt lol. Until next time my dear readers. Toodles!**


	10. Team Plasma's King

2-5-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Team Plasma's King:**_

"What are you gonna use that stone for Touko?" Ivy asked pointing at the sun stone in my hand.

I lifted up the stone and held it up against the lights in the Pokemon Center. It sparkled beautifully. It truly lived up to its name.

"I don't know Ivy. We haven't met a Pokemon that evolves using a sun stone yet." I explained.

"Might as well save it then?" she asked.

I nodded before putting the stone back into my bag. After a few moments, I nodded my head.

"We should head off to the Nimbasa Gym-"

"Touko!" a familiar voice called.

Whirling around, I was greeted with a hug by Bianca.

"Oh my! It's so good to see you here Touko!" she said, pulling away.

I smiled, a small laugh leaving my lips.

"Agreed! How are you doing Bianca?"

Bianca's smile faltered for a second.

"I'm alright."

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I….I think Papa changed his mind about me wanting to be a Pokemon Trainer." She said sadly.

I gasped.

"You're kidding?! He's not coming to get you is he?" I asked, a bit of anger slipping through.

She shook her head.

"Probably not. Mama just called me and told me he was still away on some business trip. I guess I have a little time to hide from him. Sorry for being such a downer Touko." She pouted.

"No! Don't be sorry! Just let me know if you ever need any help okay?" I said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled happily before nodding.

"Say Touko? There's this really nice musical hall not far from here. Do you wanna come with me? I heard they give out stuff to new performers." She beamed.

"Oh? Awesome! Sure!"

**-At the Musical Hall-**

"I hate this!" an angry Allan seethed.

Ivy and I chuckled at what Allan was currently wearing. It was a top hat with a tuxedo like cape and a bowtie around his neck. If we weren't his friends he would have probably knocked us out with a flame charge. Bianca was currently dressing up her Pansear, Kirk. A man holding a clipboard walked into the dressing room.

"Alright! May I have your attention! Will all participants make their way to the stage! The musical is about to begin!"

Allan gave me a quick glare.

"This is the last time I'm allowing you to do this." He said grumpily.

Fiona landed on Allan's back.

"Aw. Don't be like that Allan. It's gonna be fun!" she said happily.

Allan only looked down in embarrassment before heading off to stage.

"Poor Allan." I said with a sweatdrop.

**-After the Performance-**

Bianca and I walked out of the Musical Hall in laughter.

"That was a whole lot more fun than I thought! Although I think next time I'll let Fiona do the performing." I laughed

"Haha! Allan did well although he needs to work on not crashing into the other contestants." Bianca replied, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yea that's true. But thanks for inviting us. It was so much fun-"

"Bianca!" a harsh voice called out.

Bianca stopped dead in her tracks, a mortified look crossing her face. I glared at the man who called her name in such a harsh manner. He was tall but had a bit of weight on him. His hair was a short blonde and he was wearing a business tuxedo. This man was her father.

"P-Papa?!" Bianca said looking scared.

"Care to explain why you're not home? He asked angrily.

"I..Papa…I thought you were on a business trip." She stammered.

"So you decided not to listen and come home even after I told your mother to tell you to do so?"

Bianca looked shocked.

"Wait no! Papa! It's not like that! Mama didn't tell me-"

"What did your silly Mama and friends tell you this time?"

"Nothing! I just…"

"Just what?"

Bianca was silent. I stared at her sadly wishing she came up with some sort of comeback.

"You can't even do your chores properly at home. What makes you think you can be a good trainer?"

My eyes narrowed. That's almost exactly what Ghetsis said to Bianca back at Castelia City. I wasn't going to let this continue.

"Hey! You have no right to say that to your own daughter!" I yelled.

Bianca's father only stared at me before pulling out a Poke Ball. I was shocked when he called out a Darmanitan. I gasped in surprise when it grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and picked me up off the ground. Bianca looked shocked.

"What are you doing Papa?!"

"Put her down!" Ivy seethed.

I waved a hand to tell her I was alright. The Darminitan looked at me dead in the eye.

"I would be quite if I were you. You have no business in this family affair." It said.

I only glared. My attention turned back to Bianca's father.

"Now Bianca. Let's go home."

Bianca looked defeated.

"Hold it dear! You don't need to listen to a word he says!" a voice spoke up from behind.

Looking past Bianca's father, I spotted a young woman. She was stunning to say the least. She had blonde hair up to her shoulders and some headphones. She wore a lovely yellow top with black leggings. I knew her. I just never thought I would get the chance to see her. I always watched her on television but here she was. The super model of Nimbasa as well as its gym leader. This was Elesa. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Bianca's father. Darmanitan dropped me and I landed with a small _thud. _Ivy quickly came over to make sure I was okay. Bianca's dad pointed accusingly at Elesa.

"Excuse me Miss. You have no right to tell me how I should be teaching my daughter manners."

Elesa walked up to him before slapping him square on the cheek. Bianca and I gasped. Bianca's father looked stunned as he cupped his red cheek.

"How dare you-"

"Don't start. You think I didn't see what you did? You sent your Pokemon on that girl! They were not threatening you. If anyone should be taught manners, it should be you. Now, why don't you just leave my city and leave these two alone!" she said sternly.

I stared in awe. Elesa was one tough woman.

"You know nothing about my family Miss. Come Bianca! We are heading home."

There was a bright flash from Bianca's bag. All of her Pokemon were out and stood in front of her, menacing glares thrown at her father.

"Miju, Sarah, Lucky, Kirk…."

Elesa smirked. Bianca's father glared. He let out an angry _tch_.

"Fine! Let's see if you can handle yourself!" he yelled, walking away.

Elesa continued to glare until Bianca's father was out of sight. Once he was gone, she walked up to Bianca and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright dear. He'll get over it and you'll be a great trainer. Your Pokemon believe in you and are willing to protect you from anyone who says otherwise." She said.

Bianca looked at her Pokemon who were smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks guys." She whispered.

Elesa gave her a reassuring smile before turning to me.

"Are you Touko?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I got a call from Burgh telling me to keep an eye out for a trainer with a Servine and I couldn't help but notice your friend there." She said, flashing a quick smile to Ivy.

Ivy smiled back.

"I have a few things to do but I should be done in about an hour. I expect you to be at my gym when I get back." Elesa said with a grin.

"You can count on it!" I smirked.

She nodded in satisfaction before turning to Bianca.

"Would you like to accompany me on my errands?" she asked.

Bianca looked overjoyed.

"I would love too!"

I watched with a smile as Bianca happily followed Elesa.

"Where too now? Ivy asked.

"Let's explore shall we?"

Ivy nodded.

**-At Nimbasa Park-**

After a bit of exploring, Ivy and I ended up at the park where Elesa's gym was located. It looked pretty small from the outside but I'm sure it's pretty big on the inside. It was then that I noticed Ivy glaring at something behind me. Turning around, I was surprised to find N.

"N?" I asked in surprised.

He walked up to me silently before offering a hand. I stared in confusion.

"May I?" he asked.

I stared at him puzzled and without meaning to, my hand fell on his. The second it did, he was practically dragging me towards the Ferris Wheel. I tried to pull away but his grip was strong. Ivy was close on my heels.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't mean that! Let me go dammit!" I yelled.

"Hold on Touko! Please let me explain!" he tried to argue back.

Somehow we managed to get into one of the Ferris Wheel cars but I tripped and landed pretty hard on the floor.

"Ow! N, what the hell?! I seethed.

"I…I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

I was surprised with the gentleness in his voice. He sounded almost like an innocent child. I looked at Ivy. She seemed just as surprised as I was. The memory of our last encounter stormed my brain and I found myself glaring at him.

"No. I'm not. I'm getting out of here." I said.

As I stood up, I felt the Ferris Wheel move. Damn! Now I was stuck in here! I turned back to N. he held his hands up in front of him.

"Please….I can explain." He pleaded.

I pulled out a Poke Ball.

"You better have a good reason or screw the rules, I'm sending all my Pokemon at you!" I said.

He backed up hastily.

"Calm down! I only want to talk to you!"

I looked at him skeptically before hesitantly putting the Poke Ball away.

"Fine but do anything stupid and your flying off this Ferris Wheel got it?!" I threatened.

He gulped before nodding his head and taking a seat on the chair. I took a seat across from him. My glare didn't falter. He looked at me nervously.

"I brought you here so I could apologize for what happened in Nacrene. I also wanted to tell you about Team Plasma in private."

My eyes widened.

"Team Plasma?! You mean those idiots going around and talking about that Liberation crap?!"

"No it's not-" he tried to say but I quickly cut him off.

"Not what? Don't tell me you support them? All they do is hurt Pokemon!"

N glared angrily.

"No! I am the King of Team Plasma so I know what they would be doing!"

Shocked crossed my face before I turned away from him in disgust.

"Touko?"

I couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice. He really did sound innocent but I felt so mad. I looked at Ivy who frowned at me.

"When the ride is over, I'm leaving." I whispered.

There was silence before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, forcing N to let go.

"How could you say you're for Pokemon freedom when your own followers don't even follow that rule?!

"You're wrong Touko!" he tried to reason.

"I'm not!" I retorted.

The door of the Ferris Wheel suddenly opened. I wasted no time getting out of the Ferris Wheel.

"Touko! Wait!" he called.

I paid no mind to him and kept walking. There was a flash of red before a Sigilyph appeared. I turned around to face N. Sure enough a Poke Ball was in his hand.

"I'm sorry Touko but I have to prove you wrong!"

"Fine!" I complied.

The battle was not long or hard. My Pokemon easily beat his.

"Have you no shame dear!" Silvia yelled out to N.

A bright light engulfed her and soon enough she was now a beautiful Leavanny. I smiled at her in congratulations but quickly turned my attention to N. He was in disbelief.

"I…I lost again?" he whispered to himself. I returned my Pokemon before walking over to him.

"Yes. Yes you did but now I have some questions for you."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What questions?"

I walked closer and tiptoed so I could look him in the eye.

"Why do you keep following me? First Nacrene, now here!" I demanded.

"I…I just wanted to talk to you."

He looked like he was struggling to get the words out. I kept at looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo. He saw me staring before throwing his hands to the air.

"You impress and scare me at the same time. I can't even speak properly with you around! Yet…all you do is get mad and when I try to explain myself I end up making it worse. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to act right when…." He stopped suddenly.

"When?" I asked.

"Imwithyou." He said quickly, I almost didn't catch it.

I stared at him, eyebrow raised. He was looking down. Was that a blush on his face? No way. I must be imagining it. He looked at me with a slightly panicked looked.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have so many plans that I need to carry out but you….you keep making me question what I'm doing! It frustrates me but at the same time…."

He looked at me with such a lost expression. The hostility I felt before was gone. Now, I was just curious. I wanted to urge him to finish but he turned away suddenly.

"I hope to see you again soon Touko." He said suddenly.

Before I could register what he said, he bolted. I quickly chased after him but damn he was fast.

"Wait! Come back here!" I yelled but he was long gone.

I desperately tried to catch my breath.

"Touko?" a voice asked.

Turning around, I was surprised to see Cheren looking at me with curiosity.

"Oh hey Cheren!" I greeted.

"What happened? You look like you ran a marathon." He observed.

I quickly explained what happened and my encounter with N.

"What! Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?! If he did anything I'm going to-"

I quickly grabbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Relax Cheren. I'm alright. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and besides I'm pretty sure I could hurt him before he can even lay a finger on me." I reassured.

Cheren frowned.

"I'm sorry Touko. I was just worried. I didn't mean to yell." He said sincerely.

I flashed him a smile.

"It's alright. No harm done."

He smiled back.

"Hey. I'm about to go and Challenge Elesa to a Gym battle. Want to come with me?" he offered.

I shook my head.

"It's alright. You go ahead. I'm gonna go and rest my Pokemon."

He nodded before leaving. I stared at Ivy.

"Today was pretty hectic huh?" she stated.

I nodded.

"I know we have N to worry about now that we know he's part of Team Plasma but first, let's get all healed up and challenge Elesa."

**Yay another chapter done ^ ^ this chapter has a lot more talking than anything else lol but that's alright. I thought it would be funny to throw in Allan getting dressed up for the musical. I'm sure that's something he would naturally hate (thank god were buddies). Again, no deaths. N was actually really easy to beat. I didn't like Bianca's father too much. He's too damn mean. His daughter is practically an adult yet is treated like a child! -_- I believe in you Bianca! So yes next chapter is the Gym Battle against Elesa ^ ^ and I actually enjoyed typing N's dialogue and personality…..(don't judge me i might actually quite possibly like ferriswheelshipping just a tiny tiny bit… .) but anywho! Ttfn ^ ^**


	11. Family Bonding

3-18-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Family Bonding:**_

"Wow! Check this out! It's amazing!" I said in awe.

Ivy and I were currently standing at the entrance of Elesa's gym and holy Arceus was it amazing. The gym had a rollercoaster on the inside! A rollercoaster! It looked so small on the outside too. Who knew it could fit something like this in here! Ivy looked just as intrigued.

"They did say the gym was newly renovated." She reminded.

I nodded as an empty rollercoaster car came to a halt in front of me and opened. I smiled in delight.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

The rides themselves were awesome although they were a bit of a puzzle too. Ivy held on to me for dear life during each ride and I could help but laugh in glee. After fighting off several trainers that were scattered along each platform, we finally got onto the final car. As we approached the last platform, I saw Elesa waiting through the window. I smiled. She looked determined. When the car finally stopped, I stepped out and flashed Elesa a smile.

"Touko! You made it! I was worried you wouldn't show up." She said, smiling back.

I laughed lightly.

"And miss our battle? No way! By the way, your gym is amazing!" I commented.

Elesa smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I wanted to match the whole carnival theme so I thought it would be fun to put a rollercoaster in here." she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"It was a great idea." I complimented.

Elesa flashed another lovely smile before smirking. She pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Now, I believe you came here for one reason right Touko?"

I smirked before pulling out my own Poke Ball. Elesa threw hers in the air.

"Emolga lets go!"

An Emolga appeared and was currently floating above us.

"Allan! You're up buddy!"

Allan appeared, confidence apparent in his features. He shot me a quick glare.

"Don't call me buddy." He grumbled in annoyance.

I sweatdropped before turning my attention back on the battle. Taking a quick glance, I noticed Elesa's uncomfortable facial expression but she quickly hid it away. She made the first move.

"Aerial Ace!"

Emolga quickly disappeared much to Allan's surprise. My eyes widened slightly. It was fast! A few seconds later, Emolga appeared and rammed right into Allan's side. He took a few steps back, shaking off the attack.

"Shock Wave!" I countered.

A bright bolt of lightning flashed across the field but before it landed, Emolga vanished again. Allan looked surprised but snapped out of it when he was hit with another Aerial Ace. He recovered quickly and narrowly dodged yet another Aerial Ace. It was practically a barrage. I needed to come up with a better counter.

"Flame charge." I yelled out.

His body became engulfed in fire before he bounded forward. Emolga was in the middle of another Aerial Ace but Allan's sheer power overwhelmed it, sending it crashing to the ground.

"That all you got!" Allan taunted.

As Emolga attempted to recover, Allan struck it with a powerful Spark, knocking it out.

Elesa withdrew her Pokemon, before pulling out another Poke Ball and calling out another Emolga. Allan huffed in annoyance.

"Again? Like that will do you any good." He remarked.

True to his words, This Emolga battled in a very similar as the first and since Allan already knew how to handle the situation, he wasted no time in knocking this one out as well. As Elesa withdrew her Pokemon, I noted her unreadable expression. That is, until I saw a small smile tug at her lips. She pulled out another Poke Ball.

"Burgh was right. You are a remarkable trainer Touko. No more playing around! Zebstrika! It's your turn!" she called out.

I stared in awe at her Zebstrika. It looked just as confident as Allan. As much as I wanted to keep Allan on the battlefield, I knew there was a better option.

"Allan, return!"

Pulling out another Poke Ball, I threw it in the air.

"Draco! You're up!"

Draco popped out, arms crossed in front of him and one eyebrow raised.

"So you're my opponent eh?" he asked, amused.

Zebstrika shot him a glare.

"Don't think you've won this yet." It warned.

"Flame Charge!" Elesa called out.

Zebstrika rocketed forward, body engulfed in fire but Draco used his tail to propel himself into the air. He landed behind Zebstrika who whirled around to charge again.

"Sand Tomb!"

Before Zebstrika could charge again, Draco summoned a cyclone of sand that surrounded it. The wall of sand continued to pummel at Zebstrika.

"Flame Charge!" Elesa called out again.

Fire once again engulfed Zebstrika and it slammed straight into the wall of sand completely obliterating it. Draco and I were surprised when it followed through but before I could call out a dodge it struck Draco sending him to the ground. I forgot that Zebstrika's speed increases with every use of Flame Charge. We had to stop it fast.

"Sand Tomb once more!" I called.

A wall of sand buffeted Zebstrika again and it countered with another Flame Charge but this time, we were prepared.

"Dodge and Mud Slap!"

Draco immediately dropped forward, Zebstrika soaring just above him and missing by mere centimeters. As Zebstrika landed and attempted to turn around, Draco charged, arm coated in sand and struck Zebstrika with a powerful blow that sent it to the ground. It was knocked out. Draco turned to me with a grin and gave me a thumbs up. I let out a breath of relief. Elesa returned her Pokemon before walking up to me with a smile.

"That was an amazing battle Touko. You really are something!" she complimented.

I blushed at her praise before smiling at Draco. He walked up to me and held up a claw. We high fived. Elesa smiled before fiddling into her pocket and pulling out a Badge.

"You deserve this Bolt Badge." She said, handing the badge to me.

I admired it happily before I noticed Elesa waving something else in front of my face. It was a disk.

"This is TM72 which can help your Pokemon learn a move called Volt Switch. I think it will be helpful especially to your Zebstrika."

I smiled in gratitude as I took the TM from her. She stared at me with a contemplating look.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The next gym you should be heading to is located in Driftveil but the thing is you need to cross a drawbridge to get there. However, I think it's a little late to be crossing. The bridge doesn't really have a closing time or anything but there are usually some troublemakers on that bridge at this time." She informed.

I nodded in understanding. I guess that means I have to wait until tomorrow. Elesa must have seen my disappointed look because she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't look so down Touko. Why don't you go heal up your Pokemon and check out the carnival? It's really beautiful at night and I think you and your Pokemon will have a whole lot of fun." She suggested.

I turned to Draco and Ivy who nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I think I'll do that. Thank you so much Elesa!"

"No Problem Touko! Take care!" she said, waving as I stepped into the car that would take me back to the gym's entrance.

After a quick healing session at the Pokemon Center, I decided to take Elesa's advice and go over to the carnival. Arriving back to the festive area, I couldn't help but smile. It really did look beautiful at night. All the rides were open. I could hear children shouting in glee. The countless lights that flickered made the carnival look like a light show. Stands littered the streets and their vendors were selling everything from balloons to cotton candy. I quickly took out all my Poke Balls and called out my Pokemon. Most of them stared on happily with the exception of Ivy, Allan and Draco.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Fiona beamed.

"I agree darling. It looks lovely." Silvia mused.

My Pokemon all looked at me and I gave them a smile.

"I thought we could all use a little break after all the hard work we've been doing and what better way to have some fun then at a carnival!" I beamed.

Raven looked absolutely delighted.

"Thank you so much Touko!"

I smiled down at her.

"Aw don't thank me. We're family. We gotta have some fun once in a while right?"

Fiona and Raven practically clung to me with hugs. I laughed.

"So? Where do you guys wanna go first?"

Almost immediately, my Pokemon practically dragged me away in their excitement. Fiona was gently tugging at my ponytail. Ivy gripped my hand and was tugging me forward. Silvia had one of her leafy blades on my back and was gently pushing me along. Raven happily clung to my leg. Draco followed behind with an amused look while Allan was nearby, looking a little less than thrilled.

I don't think I've had this much in such a long time. We practically covered every inch of the carnival. Fiona and Raven were happily sharing some cotton candy together. Occasionally Draco would make a sly comment but Ivy would quickly shut his mouth by tackling him to the floor which led to some playful wrestling between the two. Silvia was admiring the new Silver ribbon that was safely tied on top of her head. Allan quietly walked beside us occasionally making sure none of my Pokemon wandered off and got lost. I was holding a bag with those portable dinner boxes.

After some more walking, we made it back to the giant Ferris Wheel. There was a big open picnic area nearby so I decided that it would be a good time to have some dinner. Finding a nice spot, we all settled down and I started handing out dinner boxes to each of my Pokemon. The boxes contained a nice meal of several sandwiches, some rice and berry infused cake. We wasted no time in chowing down. When we were done, I suggested we wait a little longer before finishing the night with a ride on the Ferris Wheel.

As we waited, I watched happily as my Pokemon were enjoying a game of tag. Smiling to myself I turned around to face the only member of the team who wasn't playing with them. Allan was lying down and simply watching.

"Careful!" he called out suddenly when Raven accidently tripped but she quickly got up, smiled and continued to play with the others.

I smiled softly before scooting over to him.

"Looks like fun. You should have a little fun too you know." I said simply.

He blinked once before shaking his head softly.

"Not my thing." He stated.

I laughed quietly before I remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Allan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you get mad when I called you buddy when we were battling Elesa?" I asked.

It was an innocent question but I just wanted to know. I thought Allan might have gotten use to us by now. He made an annoyed _tch_.

"Do you have any idea how annoying that is?"

I frowned.

"Allan…"

My eyes narrowed. His did as well.

"What?"

I took a deep breath before placing a gentle hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at him. He looked a little bit surprised.

"I don't know if you consider us as family but if anything, we're your friends. You don't have to prove anything to us because we know you're very capable of handling yourself. All I'm saying is that we all care about you and I can tell that you care about us too. It's ok to show a little soft side once in a while."

There was a moment of silence before Allan finally spoke up.

"I guess I'm just not used to this. This whole family thing." He said.

He paused but I gently urged him on.

"I always grew up as a loner. Didn't like my herd so I left. No one really cared so I guess I stopped caring too but now, I see…"

A look of contemplation crossed his face before he gave himself a reassuring nod.

"…our family and I see how much they care for each other. Must have rubbed off." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

A huge smile found its way to my face. Allan looked at me with an amused face.

"Stop smiling at me like that. You look like a creeper."

I burst into laughter before hugging him around the neck.

"I knew it! You're a total softie."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah now get off me."

I let go, my smile softening.

"Promise me that the next time we have a break like this you'll join in on the fun too okay?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

He gave me a serious look before his eyes shifted to the side.

"I'll try."

My wide grin came back. That answer was better than nothing.

"Do me a favor Touko?" Allan suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"This conversation…can you keep it just between the two of us? I don't want the others to think I'm going completely soft, especially Draco."

I laughed lightly. Must be a male pride thing.

"Of course." I promised.

Before anything else could be said, Ivy called out to us. I looked over in her direction where the others stood beside her.

"Come on Touko! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel already!" she called out.

I smiled before standing up.

"Coming!" I called out, packing up our things into my bag.

Allan stood up beside me. When I was done putting everything away, I began to make my way to the others.

"Hey." Allan called for my attention.

I turned around to face him and started walking backwards.

"Thanks."

I stopped walking and after a moment I smiled. I turned around and ran over to the rest of my Pokemon, Allan close behind. Fiona and Raven happily took a seat on Allan's back. Ivy, Silvia and Draco lead the way to the Ferris Wheel. No words needed to be said. Even though Allan would probably never admit it to the others, he saw us as family. He cared for us and we all cared for each other. That was good enough for me.

**Okay….I really liked this chapter. I think it might be my favorite one so far simply because of the feels lol. I kinda wanted to write a little family bonding moment type thing so you guys can see how strong the bond between Touko and her Pokemon really is and I think I did a pretty good job at it. What better family time then at a carnival! =D You probably all guessed it but yea Allan is a total softie at heart. You also get a little snippet of his past. I hope I made him believable. It's was a little tough getting his personality right but I think I did ok. Don't worry, he's still the badass we all know and love ^ ^ Oh and before I forget, I did read a comment saying that the story sounds like it's going a little too fast cause I don't type anything about training but just to clarify, I am definitely doing a lot of training. Every time Touko is at a route, such as Desert Resort, I might not specifically say she is battling any wild pokemon or trainers but the training is being done. I just don't want to write out all the battle scenes because it would take forever (I run into far too many wild Pokemon). However, if it is an important battle such as an evolution, gym battle, rival, etc. I will include it. Just wanted to clear that up. The training is being done.**


	12. Meeting The Champion

4-15-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Meeting the Champion:**_

"Spark!"

Allan bounded forward, striking the wild Solosis we were currently battling. We were currently on Route 5 and I could see the Driftveil Drawbridge but I noticed some movement in the nearby grass. We ran into this Solosis….actually….more like it ran into us and challenged us to a battle with a little offer. If I can beat it, he would let me catch him. I wasn't about to deny a challenge and after that Spark attack from Allan, he was completely knocked out. Reaching for a Poke Ball, I quickly chucked it at the weakened Solosis. I wasted two Poke Balls on him earlier. He was a fighter but this time, he didn't pop out. I smiled in victory before letting him out. He gave me an approved nod.

"Not bad. I've never been beaten by trainers before but then again no human has ever been able to speak to me like you do. Well, a deal's a deal. Honored to be caught by a decent trainer." He said.

I quietly thanked Allan before returning him to his Poke Ball. Since our talk yesterday, he seemed to be more accepting and tolerant. It was very nice to see a little change in him. I turned to face Solosis and smiled brightly.

"Thank you. You're very tough you know. It's an honor to have you on the team uh….."

Solosis looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Uh what?" he asked.

I blinked before rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"It's just… I don't know your name." I stated.

Solosis looked at me for a few seconds before the imaginary light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Oh! My name! I'm Gamma! Sorry about that."

I shook my head.

"It's no problem. It's nice to have you Gamma." I smiled before returning him back to his Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball started to disappear in my hand. My eyes softened.

"You'll be safe in the PC." I whispered.

I turned to Ivy who was in a tree nearby and motioned for her to come down. When she was down, we decided to make our way to the Driftveil Drawbridge. As I approached the Drawbridge, I noticed a figure standing just before it. Turning my walk into a light jog to get there faster, I realized the figure was Cheren.

"Cheren!" I called with a wave.

He turned around in confusion but when he caught sight of me, he smiled. As I approached him, I noticed a Pokemon standing beside him. It was a Liepard. It sat perfectly poised and proud right next to him. I smiled before patting Liepard in the head.

"Wow! What an awesome Liepard, Cheren! When did you catch it?"

Ivy quickly went over to Liepard and they started chasing each other playfully. Cheren chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Touko and yea I caught it here yesterday. He's no replacement for Kiana but I still love him all the same. Oh and his name is Neku." He informed.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before turning my attention to Neku.

"Neku huh? That sounds so cute!" I complimented.

Cheren beamed before putting a soft hand on Liepard's head.

"I was wondering, Touko. Since Neku is pretty new and I really want to show you his potential, how about a friendly battle?" he asked, pulling out a Poke Ball.

I don't think he even needed a reply because I smirked at him before pulling out my own Poke Ball.

"Come on out Ace!" Cheren called.

I gawked in surprise as a Tranquill emerged from the Poke Ball.

"I caught him earlier today." Cheren said with a smirk.

I smiled to myself, glad I had the right Poke Ball in my hand.

"Nice Cheren! Let's see if you can handle Allan!"

Tossing the Poke Ball, Allan appeared moments later. Ace looked at him with worry.

"Esto va a ser una pregunta difícil." He spoke in a thick Spanish accent.

Allan looked really confused.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

Ace coughed before bowing slightly.

"My apologies. I forget not all understand my language. I said that this battle is going to be tough but I assure you mi amigo, I will not go down so easy."

I raised an eyebrow at Cheren who only smiled back. Ace took to the air quickly.

"Let's begin shall we?" he said.

I nodded.

"Spark!" I called out.

Allan darted forward but Ace was pretty fast. He narrowly dodged Allan's attack by flying overhead.

"Get down here!" Allan called out!

Ace chuckled overhead.

"As you wish."

"Quick Attack!" Cheren called.

Ace went into a steep nosedive and was coming for Allan fast.

"Flame Charge!"

Fire engulfed Allan and he charged. The two attacks collided creating a dust cloud overhead. Allan was the first to emerge from the dust and landed gracefully in front of me. I looked up and saw Ace clearing the dust with his wings.

"Air Cutter!"

Small blades of air rushed towards Allan but he was quick to dodge them with several jumps. Each jump led him closer to his target. When he was close enough to strike I called out a Spark attack. Body cloaked in crackling lightning, he landed a direct hit on Ace, effectively knocking him out. Withdrawing Ace, Cheren took out his second Pokemon.

"Charlie let's go!"

Charlie emerged from his Poke Ball and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips. He had evolved. Ivy smiled before sending a wave to her friend.

"Looking good Charlie. It's been a while." She complimented.

Charlie waved back with a smile.

"Thanks Ivy and yeah it has. We got some catching up to do."

Pulling out a Poke Ball of my own I called out Draco. Arms crossed, he shot a cocky smirk Charlie's way. I wasted no time.

"Mud Slap!"

A thick coat of Earth covered Draco's arm and he threw it in a punch directly aimed for Charlie's face. With speed I didn't anticipate, Charlie caught Draco's hand although he looked like he was struggling to hold the full force of the attack off. He quickly countered with an Arm Thrust but Draco back flipped out of harm's way before striking Charlie out with another Mud Slap. I heard a small _tch _come from Cheren before he called out his third Pokemon. It was Galio, his Pansage. Returning Draco to his Poke Ball, I called out Silvia. She looked lovely, her silver ribbon glistening in the sun. I saw Galio immediately gawk. He quickly grabbed onto Silvia's hand and knelt before her.

"Hello my dear. You look absolutely stunning. Would you care to join me for lunch sometime?"

I sweat dropped and noticed Cheren visibly face palm himself. Silvia looked at me in confusion but all I could do was shrug. Well, this battle definitely took an interesting turn of events.

"Galio what are you doing!?" Cheren called.

Galio just ignored him and continued to be swept away by Silvia's beauty. I quickly threw Cheren an apologetic smile. This was still a battle.

"Struggle Bug."

Silvia quickly took hold of Galio's hand before tossing him away with great force, the impact making him land on his back. As Galio recovered, I ordered Silvia to use slash. She ran up to Galio ready to strike.

"My apologies darling." She apologized before her attacked connected sending Galio sprawling to the floor.

He was down and out. Cheren recalled him and slowly shook his head.

"Sorry about that Touko."

He looked at Silvia.

"You too."

Silvia only offered a smile.

"No problem darling. It's quite alright."

Smiling in return he looked at Neku who immediately took his place on the battlefield. I decided I would keep Silvia in the battle.

"Fury Swipes."

Neku was upon Silvia in seconds, claws unsheathed but Silvia was nimble and quick. She quickly dodged most of the scratches thrown her way but also blocked some with her leafy blades. Using Struggle Bug, she managed to throw Neku a good distance away but as he tried to retaliate Silvia countered with a swift slash to Neku's side knocking him out. I beamed before running to Silvia and picking her up into a hug.

"Awesome job!" I complimented.

Silvia laughed happily and nuzzled my cheek. I put her down and walked over to Cheren as he withdrew Neku.

"You're still…so strong." He whispered, slightly disappointed in himself.

I looked at him with a small frown and recalled Silvia.

"You're still very strong Cheren. A lot stronger than before. Don't beat yourself u-"

"Hey ! Touko! Cheren!" a voice called to us.

We both turned around to see Elesa running towards us. Next to her was another strange man in weird clothes. He has some really bright orange hair, a sort of toga or tunic thing with his Poke Balls hanging around his neck.

"Holy Arceus!" I heard Cheren say behind me.

Before I could question him, he quickly ran up to the strange man.

"You're Alder right? As in the Unova Champion, Alder?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

The strange man, Alder, looked at him before smiling.

"That's right kiddo. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm Cheren. It's an honor to meet you."

I quickly ran up to them.

"And I'm Touko. It's really nice to meet you sir. This is my partner, Ivy." I said, pointing to my friend.

I couldn't believe we were actually talking to the league champion! This has to be the best day of my life! He smiled at me before patting Ivy softly in the head.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"We were just on our way to cross the bridge so we could head over to Driftveil City." I explained.

"Ah I see. Ready to challenge Clay? Be prepared kiddos. He's a bit of a toughie but I'm sure you two can handle him." He informed.

Cheren nodded.

"Thank your sir but what exactly are you doing here? Don't you have to go and take on trainers who want to challenge the league?" he asked.

"I do but I thought it would be fun to play hooky for a day." He said with a hearty laugh.

Cheren and I looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief.

Before he could get the chance to answer, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Alder answered.

"Where are you!" someone shouted on the other line.

"Now. Now. Don't need to get your feathers ruffled."

"You have a challenger Alder. Honestly, why do you always decide to play hooky whenever an actual challenger comes along? It gives me so much added work! Get back here right now!"

"Alright !Alright! I'll be there."

With that, he cut off the conversation. Turning back to us, he took the topmost Poke Ball around his neck. He called out an extremely beautiful Pokemon. It was a large moth but it practically shined like the sun. I've never seen one before because they are so rare but I knew that that was a Volcarona. Alder turned to us with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we didn't really get much time to chat but duty calls. Hope to see you two soon." He said, climbing onto his Volcarona.

"It's no problem Alder sir." Cheren replied.

With a grateful nod, we watched as Volcarona took off with Alder. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Cheren who had the biggest smile on his face. It was then that I realized Elesa was still with us. I turned to her in a panic. I completely forgot she was there! To make matters more embarrassing, Ivy was with her the entire time laughing her head off.

"Elesa! Oh geez! I'm sorry we just got caught up and I-"

I was stopped when she held out a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I know you two were probably not expecting the champion of all people to be here. I'd be completely absorbed too if I were you." She said with a chuckle.

I laughed nervously while Cheren looked down in embarrassment. Elesa walked behind us and started pushing us towards the Drawbridge.

"You two should probably get going. Clay's not a very patient man and he's a little pissed that the Drawbridge was put down." She told us.

I backpedaled.

"Mad? But wait. I thought the Drawbridge didn't have a closing time?" I replied.

"It doesn't but some weird things have been going on in Driftveil and Clay wanted the bridge up. I was able to talk to him really early to get the bridge down so you guys better cross." She explained.

Cheren and I nodded in understanding. Something was going on in Driftveil. I looked at Ivy with a little concern but she only nodded to me. Waving goodbye to Elesa, Cheren, Ivy and I began the cross over Driftveil Bridge.

**-On Driftveil Bridge-**

"Hey, Cheren? You okay?"I asked.

As we were walking along the bridge, I couldn't help but notice that he was slightly spaced out. He turned to me and blinked once.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh! Sorry Touko. I just got my mind on Alder. I guess I'm still feeling chills after meeting him."

I laughed lightly.

"He's pretty cool." I complimented.

"Pretty cool? He's amazing! I never thought I'd get the chance to meet him! That was just awesome." Cheren beamed.

I beamed as well. It always felt great to see my friends happy. As we walked, I noticed a small feather floating down from the sky. It fluttered in front of me and I caught it. It was a light blue and felt really soft. A second later we heard some angry squawking. Looking up, we were surprised to see a Ducklett rushing straight at us. I quickly ducked out of the way but unfortunately, Cheren didn't have the reflexes I possessed. The Ducklett slammed right into his face and started pulling his hair.

"Gah! Get it off!" he yelled running around.

"Ivy, help him out!" I said in a panic.

Ivy's vines quickly latched onto the Ducklett as she tried to pry it off Cheren's face.

**-One face prying and Poke Ball session later-**

"Geez Touko you didn't have to make it so forceful." Cheren said rubbing his sore face.

I sweatdropped.

"Sorry Cheren. It was the only way to get Tiana off you. Don't be such a baby. She's in the PC so she won't come after you again." I reassured.

Cheren rubbed his face once more before his gaze went past me. Following, I realized we finally made it into the city. I also realized how tired my body felt. It was like getting hit with a ton of bricks.

"So ya'll the kids Elesa was telling me to let though so early in the morning eh? Not much if ya ask me." A gruff voice spoke.

We both turned around to see a fairly tough looking man with a whole cowboy getup. His gaze was pretty intimidating. This must have been Clay.

"Uh sir? Elesa was only trying to help us get here. That's all." Cheren explained.

He gave us a death glare.

"We were already having some problems here in the city and cause of you two, them Team Plasma goons escaped!"

Cheren and I stared at him with shocked expressions.

"What? How is that our faults?" Cheren questioned.

"Yeah!" I jumped in.

"Well…to put it into detail, before ya'll showed up, we were investigating some very suspicious lookin characters. We managed to arrest some of em but cause of you whippersnappers calling for the drawbridge to be put down, they managed to escape." He informed.

"We're really sorry about that but we just wanted to challenge your gym." I explained.

Clay turned to us with an angry glare making me take a step back.

"Yer not getting anywhere close to my gym until you catch them grunts that escaped you hear me!" he seethed.

"What!" Cheren and I shouted in unison.

"Ya'll heard me! Now git to work!" he ordered before storming off.

We watched him disappear before Cheren turned to me in anger.

"I can't believe this! All we wanted was to battle Clay and now we gotta go and hunt down some Team Plasma grunts." He seethed.

"What choice do we have? Clay won't let us battle him until we find them." I reasoned.

Cheren looked defeated.

"We better get started then."

**Woot! Chapter done! Hope you liked it and I also hoped I got the personalities of the other character's right. There are a few interesting things I'm sure you guys noticed. One, Yes Ace does speak Spanish although I should let you all know that I am not a fluent Spanish speaker. I got the translations off google translate so please don't be offended if I butchered it a little bit. I'm sorry lol. Also I wonder if you guys noticed the name I gave to Cheren's Liepard. It's a pretty big video game reference so If you guys can guess what game the name come from I give you a free virtual cookie lol. Sorry I'm all out of real ones. No Deaths! Yay! Let's keep it that way! Until next time,ttfn!**


	13. The Hunt is On

6-19-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Hunt is On:**_

"So where exactly are we going Cheren?" I asked.

Cheren pulled out his map and pointed to an area just South of Driftveil.

"According to Clay, there is a warehouse area right here and there are some residents around town who said that they spotted some weirdly dressed people making their way over there. I'm pretty sure we know who the weirdly dressed people are." Cheren explained.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Team Plasma." I whispered under my breath.

"Let's get them, Touko."

Nodding, we made our way towards the warehouses. Once we got to the area, I couldn't help but notice the several enormous warehouses that littered the area. I grimaced.

"How the hell are we going to find Team Plasma? There must be at least ten warehouses and they're all huge! It will take us at least an hour each to search through them thoroughly." I couldn't help but whine.

Cheren pondered my question before the light bulb on top of his head seemingly switched on.

"How about we split up and ask some of the workers around the area? I'm sure at least one person might have spotted them." He suggested.

"Cheren?"

"Hm?"

"You're a genius you know that?"

"So I've been told."

With a light laugh, we split up. Ivy eagerly ran ahead of me to search for anyone working around.

"See anyone, Ivy?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry, Touko."

I shook my head and smiled.

"No need to apologize."

We continued our search but to our surprise, no one seemed to be working today. They probably had a day off or something.

"Touko!" a familiar voice called out behind me.

Turning around, I saw Cheren making his way over to me.

"Hey Cheren. Any luck?" I asked.

He frowned.

"No luck. I found a trainer in the area and he said that all the workers were off for the day. Oh and he didn't see anybody suspicious."

Well damn. Looks like my hunch was right. I was about to say something when I noticed Cheren staring at something behind me.

"Cheren?" I asked.

He pointed behind me.

"Look."

Turning around, I saw a small ice cream cone floating off in the distance. Huh? A floating ice cream cone? Squinting my eyes to get a better look, I realized that it was a Vanillite. It looked like it was waving at us or something.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Cheren stated.

I looked at Ivy and she nodded in agreement. As we made our way towards to Vanillite, it quickly darted behind a warehouse. Rounding a corner, the Vanillite was patiently waiting for us to catch up before darting off again. It really did want us to follow it. We continued the case until the Vanillite darted inside one of the many warehouses. Making our way inside, we were greeted by a frigid blast of air. My body started shivering instantly. Ivy quickly jumped into my arms and snuggled as close as she could.

"It's really cold in here."

I hugged her close.

"Do you want to wait outside?" I offered.

She only shook her head. I turned to Cheren who was hugging himself.

"Where did it go?" he asked.

Looking around, we couldn't find any trace of the Vanillite we were chasing. We decided to check around anyway.

"I don't think any-"

I was cut off when we heard a crack of ice to our left. Turning in that direction, my eyes widened when I spotted a Team Plasma grunt trying to sneak past us.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The grunt looked at us in alarm before taking off. Cheren was the first to bolt.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

I quickly chased after him. The grunt was pretty fast and running on a floor that was practically frozen was even harder. Since I was a faster runner, I passed Cheren and continued to pursue the grunt that practically lost us with all the ducking and weaving he did in between the cargo boxes. I saw the grunt round a corner and dive into an oversized cargo box. With Cheren close behind, we both entered the cargo box. I did not expect to see several Team Plasma grunts and some old man in a weird outfit cuddling together to keep warm. Talking to the old man was the grunt we chased down. They looked at us in alarm.

"You led them right to us you fool!" the old man scolded.

I took a step forward, Ivy jumping out of my arms.

"I don't know what you guys are up to but you're not going anywhere!" I said firmly.

"Sir! Those two are the ones who stopped us at Wellspring Cave." One of the grunts informed.

The older man gave us a hard glare before turning to the rest of his grunts.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" he ordered.

They drew out their Poke Balls.

"Double team, Cheren?" I suggested.

He only smirked before nodding. He called out Charlie and Ace as I called out Raven to assist Ivy. Even though there were more grunts than us, our tag team proved to be too much for them. Their Pokemon stood no match against our Pokemon's incredible teamwork. There was no place for them to run. We had them all cornered.

"What in tarnation is goin on here!?"

Turning around, we were greeted by an angry Clay who had several officers with him. He gave Cheren and I a menacing glare that sent a chill up my spine.

"I thought I told ya'll to catch them Plasma gru-"

Stopping himself, he spotted the Team Plasma grunts we had cornered.

"Well I'll be! You actually did it!"

He turned his glare towards them. I swear if looks could kill those grunts would die of intimidation.

"Officers! Arrest them goons!" he ordered.

Without another word, the officers quickly handcuffed them and took them away. Clay walked up to us and gave me a pat so hard on the back that I practically fell over. Regaining my balance, I quickly shot him a glare.

"Not sure how you found them but nice work you two. That means ya'll can come and challenge my gym! See ya'll there!" he walked away with a hearty laugh.

I rubbed my sore back.

"Looks like he's happy now." I mused, slightly irritated.

Cheren laughed before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get going, Touko." He said as he started to walk away.

I was about to follow him when I noticed something peeking at us from behind a cargo box. It was the same Vanillite that lead us here in the first place. Calling Cheren to come back, I slowly made my way towards the Vanillite.

"Hello there. Thank you for helping us find those guys earlier."I said.

The Vanillite popped out of its hiding place and smiled happily at us. Releasing a breath of cold air, its visible breath formed the word _Soren_.

"Soren?" I questioned.

With another puff of its breath the word _Name_ formed. Oh! Now I understood. The Vanillite's name was Soren. Cheren stared at him in awe.

"That's pretty amazing. I've never seen a Pokemon speak like that before."

I nodded my head in agreement before turning back to Soren.

"Is that how you speak?" I asked.

Soren nodded. I smiled. Not only was Soren unique, he was also an ice type. I'm sure he would make an amazing ally in the future. I really wanted to catch him. I pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Can I catch you?" I asked.

Soren looked at me with a puzzled look before floating around us in excitement. He nodded his head vigorously. Smiling I threw the Poke Ball in the air. Soren flew up and dove inside the Poke Ball. He was mine. I smiled as his Poke Ball started to disappear into the PC. Cheren smiled at me.

"How do you do it, Touko?" he asked.

"How do I do what?"

"Make friends with Pokemon so easily?"

"Oh. I don't know. I just want to treat them like I treat my friends and family."

Cheren seemed satisfied with my answer and gave me an honest smile. Ivy started wiggling in my arms.

"Can we get out of here now? I'm freezing!" she whined.

Hugging her closer, we made our way out of the warehouse and back into the city. Cheren looked at me tiredly.

"I don't know about you but I am exhausted. As much as I want to challenge Clay, I think I'll call it a night. It's getting late anyway. What about you, Touko?"

I stared at Ivy and smiled sadly. Cheren didn't seem to notice though.

"I'm going to go train outside the city for a little bit."

Cheren looked surprised.

"You're going to train now?"

"Just for a little bit. It won't be long. I promise. I just want everyone to be ready for tomorrow."

"Alright but be careful okay?"

Nodding, I watched as Cheren walked off. Ivy looked at me with a frown but said nothing as we walked towards the fields just outside the city.

**-On Route 6-**

"Use Leaf Tornado!"

Ivy's Leaf Tornado was coming at Draco fast but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Focus, Ivy! Clay uses ground types just like me! Are you really going to lose to a type you have an advantage over?!"Draco taunted.

Ivy reacted in a heartbeat and lashed out with a powerful Slam to Draco's chest sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Ivy yelled in a panic as she made her way towards Draco.

"Are you okay? I overdid that. I'm so sorry!" she apologized profusely, helping him up.

Draco waved her off.

"Easy there, sweet stuff. That was a pretty strong whack you gave me. That's how you gotta fight when you face Clay. Nice job." He complimented.

Ivy smiled.

"Thanks."

I smiled at the two.

"Touko? Can we finish up now? I'm getting sleepy." Fiona asked groggily.

She was flying unsteadily before landing on the ground. Silvia gently picked her up.

"I agree, darling. It's going to be dark soon and we've trained very well today don't you think?"

I nodded my head in agreement. I was getting pretty tired myself. I looked around and noticed some of my Pokemon missing.

"Where's Allan and Raven?" I asked.

"Keep your voices down! You're going to wake up Raven!"

Turning around, Allan was making his way toward us. He gave us all a glare. On his back, sleeping peacefully, was Raven. I smiled softly.

"Let's get going. We'll do a little more training tomorrow morning before we challenge Clay alright?"

Everyone nodded before we made our way back to Driftveil for some well deserved rest.

**-Early Morning the Next Day-**

Ivy and I were currently walking along Route 6 once again. We weren't going anywhere far but it was far enough to do some training.

"That was some really good training yesterday right, Ivy?"

She nodded.

"As much as I regret hitting Draco that hard, he did deserve it. Better me than a wild Pokemon right? I can't believe he really thought he could beat me!" she stated.

I laughed.

"Maybe he just wants you're attention." I suggested playfully.

Ivy blushed furiously before scoffing.

"If getting constantly beaten up by me is his way of asking for attention, he must have been dropped in the head as a Sandile."

"Awww don't be like that, Ivy. You're a very beautiful Pokemon." I complimented.

She sighed.

"Thank you but can we drop this conversation?"

"Alright alright." I said with a chuckle.

"What do you think you're doing here!" a voice screeched.

A Deerling jumped out of the bushes and he didn't look too happy. Ivy growled at him threateningly. I held her back before calling out Fiona. I didn't want to cause any trouble but this would be good training for Fiona. She is a flying type after all. Fiona flew up to Deerling.

"We were just passing through. Please don't be angry."

For some reason, I feel like I've experienced this before. The Deerling only glared at Fiona. Without warning, he attempted to tackle her but she quickly flew out of the way. My eyes narrowed.

"Fiona! Gust!"

The powerful gust of wind managed to knock Deerling back a few feet.

"Stop it!" Fiona yelled angrily.

"I said leave!" Deerling shouted back.

My eyes widened as the memory of what happened back at Nacrene hit me. What they were saying. It was almost exactly what my Pokemon said just before we were attacked by those Throhs.

"_You're in my territory."_

Deerling took a crouching position.

"_We were just walking through."_

A dark aura started to surround him.

"_You're not allowed to be here!"_

The Deerling bolted forward in a blur. It was Faint Attack. Panic gripped me.

"Look out!" I yelled.

Fiona was unable to dodge as the attack struck her directly.

"Fiona!"

**And so ends another Nuzlocke chapter. I hope you guys are not going to kill me for this cliffhanger. Sorry guys but I can't spoil it. Will she live? You got to read on to find out. I honestly just realized that it's been two months since I last wrote a chapter for this nuzlocke. I am so sorry. I honestly had no idea it was this long. It was probably because of finals and the fact that I was writing oneshots as well (I urge you to read them if you would like ****). I will say that I did not expect a faint attack from a deerling .it definitely threw me off guard but that is all I will say about the matter. The italics are memories from a previous chapter just in case you guys didn't know. The next chapter will be up real soon so stay tuned! Thank you my lovely readers! **


	14. Ready to Rumble

6-19-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Ready to Rumble:**_

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the nurse who just came out of the room Fiona was resting in.

The nurse gave me a gentle smile.

"She'll be alright. The injury she received wasn't as critical as we thought it was. We gave her a few potions and with a little rest, she'll be as good as new by tomorrow." She explained.

My Pokemon and I let out a huge sigh of relief. After the incident with Forest, the Deerling who I managed to catch, we ran as fast as we could to the Pokemon Center. Fiona was completely unconscious but she was definitely breathing. I don't think I ever ran that fast before. I'm just glad I made it to the Pokemon Center. The nurse started to walk away but quickly turned around to face me once more.

"Oh. She's awake if you want to see her by the way." She informed.

Wasting no time, my Pokemon and I practically dashed for the door. We dashed so quickly that we ended piling up in the door at the same time, all of us trying to push our way into the room. It was a pretty comical site to be quite honest. With one final heave, we managed to pull free of the door and land flat on the floor.

"Oh my. Are you all alright?" a gentle voice asked.

Looking up, I saw Fiona resting comfortably on a bed, blankets wrapped around her and a fluffy pillow behind her head. I was the first one on my feet and I quickly made my way to her bedside. Ivy, Silvia and Raven hopped onto the bed as Allan and Draco stood by my side. I wanted nothing more than to hug her but I stopped myself considering that she was still probably injured. Raven crawled up to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" she started blurting out questions.

Fiona gave her a gentle pat on the back before laughing lightly.

"I'm okay. The nurse said I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"We were so worried darling." Silvia said.

Before I could register what was happening, my hand was gently stroking Fiona's head and tears were starting to pour down my face. Fiona looked at me with a frown.

"Touko?" she asked hesitantly.

I gave her a half-hearted smile as tears continued to stream down my face.

"I'm…I'm just so relieved that you're okay."I practically choked.

I bent down to hug her as gently as I could and she hugged me back.

"I'm okay, Touko. Please don't cry." She tried to reassure me.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you. I promise." I whispered repeatedly like a mantra.

Nothing could express how I felt so all I did was hold her and cry.

**-Hours Later-**

With Fiona still bedridden until tomorrow, I decided that there was no way I was going to challenge Clay to a gym battle. Fiona was my first priority and I had no intention of leaving her side until she fully recovers. The others agreed with me whole heartedly and stayed in the room as well. Most of the day had already passed by and my other Pokemon except for Ivy were fast asleep. Silvia, fast asleep against Allan, gently held Raven as they both slept. Draco was curled up in a corner and I was currently sitting in a chair beside Fiona, Ivy across from Fiona on the bed.

"Sure you're okay, Fiona?" Ivy asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes. You don't need to ask me that every five minutes you know." She chuckled lightly.

I smiled warmly at the two. I felt tired after all the crying I did but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I don't know what I would have done if I lost anyone again.

"Touko?"

Fiona's voice roused me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you better now?" she asked.

I nodded my head and smiled gently. Fiona lowered her head.

"You looked really upset." She whispered.

Ivy and I frowned.

"I'm sorry." I apologized without thinking.

Fiona looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

"I just want to protect you that's all. I want to protect everyone. I won't let anyone die again on my watch." I told her determinedly.

Fiona flashed me a light smile.

"Thank you, Touko."

I smiled before Ivy started tucking Fiona in and patted her head lovingly, almost like a mom tucking in her child.

"You should get some sleep. We'll be going off to challenge Clay tomorrow." She explained.

Fiona nodded happily.

"I can't wait to see you guys battle. You'll be amazing."

Smiling, I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Fiona. Sleep well."

Within minutes, she was fast asleep. Ivy eagerly curled up into my lap and looked up at me with honest eyes.

"She'll be fine. Now it's your turn to get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and pulled up a blanket to cover the both of us. Despite all that happened, I slept peacefully.

**-The Next Day -**

Ivy, Fiona and I were currently making our way towards the Driftveil Gym. I decided to keep Fiona out so I could keep a close eye on her injuries that were wrapped up. That and she also wanted to stay out so she could watch our battle. She was happily sitting on top of my head. We were almost to the gym when we heard some shouting.

"I have nothing to say to ya'll. Now git out of my city!" a familiar voice roared.

We quickly ran for the gym only to be greeted by a whole horde of Team Plasma grunts. I turned my attention to the man yelling and sure enough, it was Clay. What surprised me more was that he was yelling at someone else. My eyes widened. It was Ghetsis. I ran up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

Clay gave me a dumbfounded look as if he wasn't expecting me to show up. I held my ground as Ghetsis gave me a firm glare as he proceeded to leave with his grunts.

"You would do well to stay out of my way, child." He threatened.

I took a step back and let them leave as Ivy hissed and Fiona puffed out her chest menacingly. Clay walked up to me still riled up from the confrontation.

"What happened?" I asked.

Clay scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, what are ya here for?"

I rolled my eyes.

"A gym battle."

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"That's right. I forgot ya'll were comin. Well then. I'll be making my way to the center of my gym. I'll see ya'll down there in a jiffy I reckon?"

I nodded at him as he proceeded inside his gym.

"What was that about?" Ivy asked in concern.

"I don't know but it can't be good." I replied.

Fiona nodded in agreement. As much as I would have liked to go after them, I had a gym battle to win. We made our way into the gym. What I found was a single elevator shaft. Getting on, I pressed a button and the shaft started moving down. My eyes widened in awe. It was an underground gym. There were numerous lifts that led to platforms that went even deeper underground. I'm guessing Clay was all the way at the bottom. After some maneuvering and fighting some battles, we finally made it to the last lift. Getting on it, we descended to its lowest level and waiting for us, just as expected, was Clay."

"Bout time ya'll git here. I was gittin bored." He said, pulling out a Poke Ball.

He called out a Krokorok. I pulled out a Poke Ball and called out Silvia. Clay smirked.

"Let's see what you got, kid. Crunch!"

Krokorok darted at Silvia but she easily danced out of the way before retaliating with Slash. The attack got Krokorok in the ribs and sent him staggering back. Recovering quickly, Krokorok dashed forward and threw a punch which got Silvia across the cheek. He attempted to strike again but Silvia grabbed his arm and used his own momentum to fling him away.

"Razor Leaf."

A flurry of sharp leaves surrounded Silvia before she sent them rocketing in Krokorok's direction. Unable to react in time, he took a critical hit to the chest before falling flat on his back. He was down and out. Withdrawing Krokorok, he called out a Palpitoad.

"Yer not half bad, whippersnapper." Clay praised.

I shot him a grin and decided to keep Silvia in battle.

The battle started off but Palpitoad was no match for Silvia's type advantage. He attempted to strike her with Muddy Water which managed to only soak her. She retaliated with a powerful Razor Leaf. Clay withdrew his Palpitoad and smirked at me.

"Yer something else but this ends here."

Pulling out a Poke Ball, he called out his final Pokemon, Excadrill. It looked very well trained and ready for battle. I withdrew Silvia and pulled out a Poke Ball.

"I know this is your first gym battle but I know you can do it. Come out, Raven!" I called.

Raven appeared although she looked timid to fight.

"I believe in you, Raven!" I encouraged.

Shaking away her nervousness, she threw Excadrill an intimidating glace.

"Hone Claws." Clay called.

Excadrill's claws took on a metallic sheen and I immediately knew it was bad news.

"Brick Break."

Raven charged forward, intent on delivering a blow to Excadrill's torso but it easily caught her hand. She gasped as she was flung away. Claws ready, Excadrill made a move this time. He charged Raven, forcing her to jump away. Using her small form to her advantage, she jumped up and used Excadrill's back to somersault away from harm. I couldn't help but cheer at her agility and flexibility. Reacting quickly, Raven twisted around and delivered a Brick Break to Excadrill's face but even that punch wasn't enough to knock him over. Instead, the blow seemed to invigorate Excadrill. He launched a powerful Rock Slide.

"Watch out!" I called.

To my surprise, Raven jumped up and practically hopped off each and every rock that was thrown her way. She used each well-timed jump to get closer to Excadrill. Clay didn't seem to like what was happening.

"Excadrill! Don't let that whippersnapper close in! Slash!"

It was a big mistake. Excadrill made a move to strike Raven but in one swift motion, she ducked right underneath his extended arm. Her knee took on a burning red hue and she launched herself upward with incredible speed. That was a High Jump Kick! The blow caught Excadrill below the jaw and sent him to the ground. He was knocked out. We cheered loudly and ran up to Raven. Fiona quickly scrambled off me and glomped her happily.

"That was amazing!" I cheered.

Returning his Excadrill to its Poke Ball, Clay walked up to me with a glare on his face.

"I don't like it when kids like you beat a man like me."

I was about to retort when Clay's glare turned into a smile.

"Proves how wrong I was about them bein a bunch of pushovers." He laughed heartily.

I smiled. Coming from Clay, that was probably the nicest thing he ever said about my Pokemon and me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening it, I was delighted to see the gym badge. He took it out and offered it o me.

"Here ya go. It's the Quake Badge and although I hate sayin it, it's all yers."

I happily took it and put it into my own badge case. Alright! Another badge down! Reaching into his other pocket, Clay mumbled a few choice words in frustration.

"Well I'll be damned. I had another thing to give ya but I think I forgot it on Route 6. It's a TM so you should probably mosey on there to find it. See ya, kid and nice match." He said.

I sighed at our predicament but paid no mind as we waved him goodbye and headed out. We made a quick stop at the Pokemon Center. Raven happily clung to my shoulder, laughing in delight, as Ivy walked beside us and Fiona resumed using my head as her perch. I don't think we could have been in better spirits. Once again, we made our way to Route 6. As we walked along the route, I took in the beautiful scenery. There was a lovely river and as we crossed a wooden bridge, I heard a call in the distance.

"Touko!"

Whirling around, I was greeted with the cheery smile of Bianca. Instead of her glomping me, I was the one to rush up and glomp her this time. It's been a while since we last saw each other.

"Bianca! It's so good to see you again." I beamed, letting her go.

"Likewise, Touko. I've missed you! How have you been? I see your Pokemon are doing wonderful as always." She complimented, patting Ivy on the head.

A Poke Ball inside her purse burst open and out came Miju. He had evolved into a Dewott. He immediately ran over to Ivy and gave her a hug.

"Ivy! It's been a while. You look pretty amazing!" he said happily.

"Thanks, Miju. You don't look half bad yourself." She returned, trying to pry him off her neck.

"I know! I look awesome don't I?" he boasted.

Ivy pried him off and shook her head.

"Same old Miju I see." She laughed.

Bianca and I laughed at the scene before Bianca put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was wondering if maybe we could have a battle, Touko? I've really improved since last time." She asked.

I smiled.

"Sure. I'd love to have a battle."

Beaming, Bianca quickly grabbed Miju in a hug before retreating a few paces back. She pulled out a Poke Ball. Raven took her place on the battlefield.

"Don't hold back!"

**Alright chapter done! I'm so glad I got this done. My parents weren't too happy that I spent so much time typing instead of doing other stuff but oh well. I did it cause I love you people . I thought I should sddress something. Someone brought up that my nuzlocke sounds like the same one as Ky-nims nuzlocke on deviantart. To say this now, I have no intention of following her nuzlocke although I greatly encourage you to read hers because she is extremely talented and her nuzlocke is marvelous. She is a wonderful inspiration to all nuzlocke artists and writers. If anything is troubling anyone with any of the chapters please let me know and ill be happy to retype anything. As you read on I hope you see just how different our nuzlockes are and I encourage you to all enjoy whatever nuzlockes you read in the future. Getting back into story content Fiona did live! She had a measly 10hp after the battle and won with another gust attack. I simply adore Scraggy and I have to admit that Clay was a really easy gym battle. Raven managed to learn High Jump Kick which is a major bonus. Next time is the battle between Touko and Bianca, see ya soon.**


	15. The Guardian

6-20-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**The Guardian:**_

"Let's go, Lucky!" Bianca called out.

Lucky appeared and I was happy to see that he evolved. Raven flinched. That blasted Intimidate ability.

"Take down!" Bianca called.

Lucky charged forward but hit larger form was no match for Raven's speed. With her usual gracefulness, she dodged the strike by jumping over Lucky.

"High Jump Kick!"

Without missing a beat, Raven retaliated with a High Jump kick to Lucky's side. The blow sent him flying and he was completely out. Raven made her way towards me and jumped in my arms.

"I did it!" she cheered.

Fiona joined in the hug as well.

"That was amazing, Raven. Your battling improved so much!" she complimented.

Across from us, Bianca withdrew Lucky and looked at Miju who took his place on the field. Without even telling her, Ivy took her position as well.

"Go, Ivy!" Fiona and Raven cheered.

Ivy gave Miju her signature smirk.

"Let's see just how strong you've gotten."

"I have a feeling you'll be impressed." Miju retorted.

I smiled at the two.

"Razor Shell, darling!" Bianca called out.

Drawing his shells from his sides, Miju charged forward. As he did so, water manifested around his shells forming a miniature sword.

"Leaf Blade!" I countered.

Both attacks collided head on. They quickly parted from each other before charging again. It was a battle of blade skill. Ivy and Miju both dished out and dodged each other's strikes with amazing agility. It was almost like watching a dance. They continued their attacks until Ivy seemed to have finally gained the upper hand. She delivered a powerful blow to Miju's shells, pushing him back. Using the opening, she struck Miju in the chest effectively knocking him out. Ivy made her way to his side and held out a hand.

"I'm impressed. You managed to last a little longer than I expected. Just a little." Ivy teased.

Taking her hand, Miju was pulled back up on his feet. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I'll get you next time, Ivy. Just wait and see." He grinned.

Smiling, the two gave each other a high five before Miju went back to Bianca and Ivy returned to my side. Bianca pulled out her third Poke Ball.

"It's your turn, Kirk. Help me out, dear!"

Her Pansear appeared, determination burning in his eyes. I pulled out Allan's Poke Ball and called him out. He gave a quick snort before turning to me and giving a nod. I nodded back.

"Spark!"

Bolting forward, Allan's speed outmatched Kirk's in a heartbeat. A second later, Kirk was sprawled out on the ground. Allan smirked.

"That was a little too easy."

I laughed nervously. Poor Kirk didn't see Allan coming. With a small pout, Bianca recalled Kirk.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't react quickly enough." She tried to reassure.

I smiled softly. She loves her Pokemon just as much as any trainer. It was something she could be proud of herself for. Turning to me and flashing a smile, Bianca called out Sarah her Musharna. There was a mystical air surrounding her and for some odd reason, it felt calming. Pushing back the calming feeling, I recalled Allan and brought out Draco. He did a little stretch before crossing his arms.

"You're a strange one." He commented.

Without a word, Sarah used hypnosis. Draco quickly moved out of range before closing in, teeth glowing brightly. It was his Crunch. His bit down, carefully avoiding causing any major harm but the attack was strong enough to knock Sarah out. Bianca gave us a look of amazement as she withdrew Sarah.

"Sorry about that, sweetie." Draco apologized as I withdrew him as well.

Bianca walked up to me with a bright smile.

"Amazing as always, Touko!"she beamed.

"It was nothing." I replied sheepishly.

Bianca shook her head.

"You're really amazing and I know your Pokemon will continue to get stronger."

I smiled at her honesty before she perked up. She reached into her bag and pulled out a disk. She held it in front of my face.

"I ran into Professor Juniper not too long ago and she told me to give you this. It's HM02. It teaches your Pokemon fly."

She looked up at Fiona who eyed her curiously.

"This will be perfect to teach Fiona. It will give her the ability to carry you to any town you've been to before." She explained.

I took the disk from her hand and smiled at Fiona.

"It sounds very useful." She acknowledged.

I nodded in agreement. Bianca gave me a sudden hug.

"I had a wonderful time battling you but I need to get going now. I hope we run into each other again real soon." She said happily.

"Yeah. I know I'll see you around. Take care of yourself okay?"

Bianca nodded vigorously. Miju quickly ran up to Ivy, grabbed her in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"See you next time!" he said with a smile.

"Alright! Alright! Let go!" she laughed, prying him off.

Letting go, Miju made his way to Bianca who started walking away. We all waved goodbye until Bianca and Miju were out of sight. With them gone, we took our leave as well.

**-Further Along Route 6-**

Route 6 was a very lively route. It was full of trainers and wild Pokemon that were eager to battle. We dispatched them all very easily although I withdrew Raven so she could get some rest after back to back battling. Fiona was still perched on my head, her wounds seemingly all healed up since she partook in some battles herself. Ivy, as always, was by my side, a smile on her lips at our success. Finally making our way through the grassy area, I saw the entrance of a cave in the distance. Breaking into a run, we stopped short when I realized the entrance was blocked by a huge web crackling with electricity.

"An electrified web?" I questioned.

"How do we get through?" Fiona asked.

"I'll tell you how to git through." A familiar accent spoke up.

Turning around, we saw Clay approaching. Behind him was his assistant.

"Clay!" I greeted.

"I thought I might find you here whippersnapper."

"What are you doing here?"

"You want to git rid of that there spider's web don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. Clay turned to face his assistant who nodded in understanding. He called out his Sandile who smashed through the net like a bulldozer. I couldn't help but gawk. Clay pulled out a disk from his pocket.

"Impressed aren't cha? That there move is Bulldoze which just so happens to be in this here disk. Found it on the ground a ways back. Knew it was here somewhere."

He handed me the disk.

"Don't know how ya'll managed to miss it back there but here ya go. Don't go losin it now." He said walking off, his assistant following close behind.

I smiled. Typical Clay to help us out and run back to his work. Fiona flapped her wings happily.

"A cave! I bet it will be just like home. Can I stay out please? I can see if it gets dark so I can help out a whole lot." She asked.

I smiled.

"Of course."

With that, we made our way inside. Ivy, Fiona and I gaped at the sight. I thought this cave would be just like any other but boy was I wrong. The rocks were glowing and floating. Floating!

"Wow!" was all I could manage.

It definitely did look beautiful. The gentle glow emanating from the rocks gave them a lovely shine.

"Vat do you zink you're doing!" a squeaky voice rang out.

I looked around but saw nothing. Ivy tugged at my shirt before pointing to something on the ground. Looking down, I saw the cutest little Pokemon I've ever seen in my entire life. It was a Joltik. Damn was it small but a total cutie. It gave me a very defiant glare but I crouched down to get a better look.

"Hey there, cutie." I greeted.

She gave me a small _hmph._

"Flattery vill get you nowhere. I am Mimi, ze guardian of ze cave! Fear me human!" she said, attempting to look as vicious as she could.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't look down on me! I vill defeat you with my mighty powers!"

Turning towards Ivy, she used a weak Thunder Wave that practically bounced off Ivy. Ivy glanced at me with a look that practically said _what do I do_.

"Play along." I whispered.

Nodding, she held her chest before dramatically falling to the ground.

"Ow! You've defeated me. You're too strong. I give in. No more." She pleaded.

It took all my willpower to hold in my laughter but that seemed to make Mimi happy.

"Zat is vat you get ven you mess vit me!" she boasted.

I crouched down in front of Mimi once more.

"I'm sorry if we were invading your home. We were just passing through. I promise." I explained as Ivy got up.

Mimi seemed to ponder for a moment before jumping up on my shoulder.

"Very vell. I'll let you go just zis once but I'll be ze one to guide you out of ze cave." She declared.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

Mimi nodded.

"I know ze cave like ze back of my head. Besides, ze quicker you leave, ze quicker I go back to guarding ze entrance."

I smiled.

"Alright great guardian. We'll let you lead us." was my only reply.

She wasted no time pointing us the direction of our destination. We didn't go far before we were greeted by a man dressed in black ninja outfit.

"We've been waiting for you." He said.

I eyed him cautiously before taking a step back intent on going back in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, another one was behind me to block my escape route.

"How did you get in my cave!" Mimi screeched.

Her words went on deaf ears as the men approached me. Ivy and Fiona immediately went on the defensive. The two men didn't seem fazed by the threatening glares of my Pokemon.

"Our king, N would like to speak with you, Touko."

My eyes widened at the mention of N.

"N?" I questioned.

They nodded. There was so much I still needed to talk to him about. I also still had to give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't trust them." Ivy warned.

As much as I wanted to listen to her, these men looked pretty dangerous. I gave them a glare.

"I'll go but don't you dare touch me or my Pokemon." I warned.

The two men nodded. I motioned for Ivy to stay close as we followed them down the rocky corridors. Turning a corner, we finally spotted N patiently waiting, no doubt, for me. N looked relieved at my appearance. We approached him.

"We've brought the girl you requested to meet." The two men said before disappearing in a flash.

I knew my Pokemon weren't fond of him so I gently pried Fiona off my head and Mimi off my shoulder, put them down next to Ivy and told them to stay put as I approached him.

"What do you want?"I demanded immediately.

N looked at me cautiously as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry about that but those two are part of the Shadow Triad. They are-"

"I don't care about that. Answer my question." I cut him off sharply.

He looked taken aback but quickly gained his composure.

"This place is amazing isn't? I've never seen such a beautiful place full of wonderful Pokemon." He mused, a small smile on his face.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He looked down.

"Ghetsis has taken an interest in you, you know? You have your own beliefs and he told me he wanted to test your power. Team Plasma is in these caves but I assure you that they have no intention of hurting any Pokemon. That and I also wanted to take this opportunity to apologize for leaving you back in Nimbasa." He explained.

My eyes narrowed.

"Ghetsis? That idiot who's been talking about liberating Pokemon?" I questioned.

N's eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk about him like that." He defended.

"Why shouldn't I? The man supports liberating Pokemon but practically hurt Bianca's own Pokemon. Oh! Not to mention that he practically threatened me back in Driftveil. You really think him and Team Plasma are not out to hurt Pokemon? You must be blind." I scoffed.

N looked genuinely surprised.

"He what? He threatened you?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head.

"Don't play dumb." I retorted.

He shook his head vigorously.

"No. That can't be right. He would never threaten anyone or any Pokemon. Team Plasma only wants to help Pokemon! I've been watching them the whole time. They've never threatened anybody." He tried to convince.

"You're really clueless." I told him.

N gave me a determined look.

"You're wrong." He stated as he started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" I called out to him.

He turned to face me.

"To prove you wrong!"

He turned around to leave but quickly stopped himself.

"Please be careful though. It's dangerous here." He said quietly I almost didn't catch it.

Before I could question him, he was gone.

My Pokemon and Mimi approached me.

"Who's zat?" Mimi questioned.

I didn't know how to answer her. What was he to me? I thought back to his warning of how the cave was dangerous despite its beauty. It did look like he cared enough.

"A friend." Was my simple reply.

Ivy and Fiona looked at me with puzzled expressions before I told them to simply forget about what happened and continue on.

**-Deeper Inside the Cave -**

We were currently still walking though the cave, Mimi continuing to guide us through it when we heard some rumbling within the cave walls.

"Get back!" Mimi shouted.

We all jumped back in time before a nearby wall burst. Five Boldore made their way out of the hole in the wall and they didn't look too pleased to see us. Actually, they didn't look too pleased to see Mimi who was currently scowling at them.

"Zose Boldore are mean. zey zink I'm annoying and always chase me around when I go deep inside ze cave!" she explained.

One Boldore, who I assumed was the leader of the small group, stepped forward.

"There you are you little runt. Listen here lady friend. Just give us that annoying small fry and we'll be on our way." He said.

My eyes narrowed.

"Sorry but no can do." I replied holding Mimi close.

He looked displeased.

"Fine. Guess we have to take her."

The four Boldore who were accompanying the leader charged at us but my Pokemon were ready. Ivy and Fiona fought them off. As they were fighting the others off, the leader took a surprising shot at me with Rock Blast. Surprised, I took a step back, Mimi flying off my shoulder at the sudden movement. The Rock Blast hit a nearby wall and before I knew it, there was a terrible rumbling sound. Looking up, I saw that the attack from Boldore was enough to shake up the ceiling. It was collapsing! Mimi stared up in fear as the ceiling came crashing down.

"Mimi!" I screamed.

My body moved on its own as I dashed towards her. There was no way I was letting a Pokemon die even if it wasn't mine. I scooped Mimi in my arms and made a run for it. As I ran, I felt a sharp pain in my back. One of the rocks, a fairly big one at that, managed to hit me. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Fortunately, I was still able to focus of protecting Mimi with my arms. I could feel my conscience slipping as pain took over where I was hit. There was a flash of light to my right.

"Touko!" A desperate voice called out to me.

My vision flickered as I caught a glimpse of green and something warm grabbing onto my shoulders.

**This was a very fun chapter to write and I immediately screamed like a little fangirl when I saw Joltik. God that Pokemon is such a cutie! I wanted to give her that prideful personality where despite her size she tries to act all high and mighty. I think it worked well lol. Also I decided to give her an accent just like Silvia. It's a Russian accent in case you were wondering. I can just picture her tiny voice in my head. Adorable :3 Anyway, she's not part of the team, just a guide. I think I'll stop now before I give any more spoilers by accident but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Friendships and Relationships

6-26-13

_**Pokemon White Nuzlocke**_

_**Friendships and Relationships:**_

Everything is so dark. I can't see a thing. All I can feel is pain. What happened?

_T—ko…_

A voice calling my name? It sounds so distant. I feel something warm touching me, no, holding me. This warmth is soothing.

_Touko!_

The voice sounds closer now. I can see a speck of light in my vision.

"Touko!"

I let out a groan before my eyes cracked open although my vision was still fuzzy. I could make out a blurry figure staring at me.

"Touko! Oh my god! Are you okay?" a desperate voice called out to me.

I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and looked up to see a very worried-looking N staring down at me.

"N?" I asked, feeling like my eyes were betraying me.

My eyes widened suddenly.

"N!"

I sat up quickly, intent on getting out of his grip. Unfortunately, the moment I did so, pain shot through my back. Gritting my teeth, I grabbed N's shirt and curled into a tight ball in hopes of easing the pain. N put a hand to my back and rubbed in a comforting circular motion.

"Please take it easy, Touko. Don't move so much. You're hurt." He said gently, voice still full of worry.

I took a deep breath and noticed that I had bandages around my torso. N must have bandaged me up. I blushed. Crap. N bandaged me up. I wanted to fall into a ditch and hide. I looked around and noticed that my Pokemon were nowhere in sight. Dread started to fill me.

"Where are my Pokemon?" I asked, glaring up at N.

Before he could answer, I could see a few figures making their way towards us. I immediately noticed Fiona, with Mimi on her head, flying towards us. What completely surprised me was the Serperior that was slithering along with them. I gaped. That was Ivy. She evolved!? When!?

"Touko!" Ivy called out in relief.

She was by my side in an instant. She nuzzled her head against my cheek affectionately. Now that she was close, I could see just how big she had gotten. Her red scarf was still tied to her neck but her body was now completely serpentine. Her arms were small little stubs by her side that I almost missed. Tears stained her eyes. I cupped her head.

"Is that you, Ivy?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head vigorously as N quietly backed up to give us room. Ivy curled her body around mine to support me.

"Are you okay? We were so worried." Fiona asked, landing right beside her.

My gaze softened.

"I'm fine but what happened? My memory is a little off right now." I asked.

"We were attacked by a group of Boldore but when the leader turned to attack you, he missed and hit the wall instead. The force was strong enough to cause the ceiling to cave in on you. You went to get Mimi but were hit in the back by a rock. We managed to fight off the Boldore and I evolved in the process but we couldn't reach you."

Ivy gestured to N before continuing.

"That's when N appeared and dashed in to save you. He carried you out of the rubble but you were hurt really bad and had to be bandaged up. We were there the whole time and he didn't do anything to you. Promise. After you were all patched up, we went to find the quickest way out of Chargestone Cave. Thanks to Mimi, we were able to find a quick way out." Ivy explained.

I gazed at Mimi who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Touko. It vas my fault. I should have moved but I vas so scared. You're hurt because of me. I'm not even you're Pokemon and you saved me. I'm so sorry." Mimi sobbed.

I stared at her as everything sunk in. I immediately embraced her.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to protect you so please don't blame yourself." I reassured.

She calmed down a few minutes later and I went back to ponder what had happened. So the bright light I saw as the cave was crumbling in was Ivy evolving. The green I saw and the warmth I felt must have been N. I turned to face him.

"I was with Team Plasma when some Pokemon came running in our direction. When I asked what was wrong, they told me there was a fight brewing between a young girl and some Boldore. I assumed it was you so I decided to find you so I could calm the fighting but when I arrived, you were already knocked out on the ground. I'm sorry I touched you without permission but I had no choice. You would have been crushed to death if I didn't. I swear, I only wanted to help." He explained quickly.

As much as I wanted to restore my wounded pride, I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Thank you." I mumbled quietly.

"You're welcome." He replied.

I made a move to stand but found it difficult to do so. N quickly grabbed my arm to help me up. I wretched my hand away as N looked at me in confusion. I turned away.

"I'm grateful that you helped me but I'm awake now so I can get out of here myself."

It's not that I was mad at N. More like I was embarrassed.

"Let me help you. You're still weak." He tried to offer.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." I assured, limping away.

N suddenly cut me off, eyes narrowed, before putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Would you stop being so stubborn!?" he yelled.

I flinched. I've heard him yell before but I've never seen him this upset at me. Usually it was the other way around.

"I know you don't like me. You probably hate me but you're hurt! I've bandaged your wounds but I'm no doctor! You can barely walk! You need to see a real doctor and I won't take no for an answer so stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you!" he said in frustration.

My Pokemon looked just as surprised as I was.

"He's right." Ivy said simply.

I lowered my head.

"Alright."

N's eyes widened in surprise but he gently took my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, his body as my support. There was no way I was going to let him carry me after all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He apologized.

I said nothing as we walked towards the exit; my Pokemon and Mimi following close behind.

**-Close to the Exit of the Cave-**

"Almost zere." Mimi informed.

N and I both nodded until I heard a familiar voice call me from behind.

"Touko!"

Turning around, we both saw Bianca running up to us. Behind her was Professor Juniper.

"Touko! What happened to you!?" she asked, face full of worry.

I immediately tried to break away from N but he wouldn't let me budge. I sighed.

"It's nothing, Bianca."

She ran up to me and held my hand that wasn't around N.

"You're not okay!"

She glared at N.

"What did you do to her!?" she accused.

"Wait! Wait! He didn't do anything to me! He saved me!" I defended.

Bianca's glare ceased.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Really."

"What happened?"

"Long story. I'll explain when we get to the Pokemon Center."

Turning her attention back to N, Bianca grasped his free hand in a friendly handshake.

"I'm sorry about that but thanks for saving Touko. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." She beamed.

N gave her a sad smile.

"Touko and I aren't fri-"

I cut him off.

"We met back in Accumula Town. Been friends ever since." I told her.

N stared at me incredulously. Bianca smiled.

"Awww. You should have introduced me. What's your name?" she asked N.

"Uh….N?" he replied in confusion.

"It's nice to meet you, N." she replied happily.

I quickly cut in.

"What are you doing here?"

Professor Juniper, who had been watching the whole scene, finally stepped forward.

"We were both on our way to Mistralton City so I could introduce Bianca to my father, a fellow Pokemon professor. Your friend, Cheren, is also in the city." She explained.

N shifted uncomfortably.

"Your friend, Cheren, doesn't like me much." he stated, eyes shifting downward.

Bianca frowned.

"Huh? But you're a friend of Touko."

I attempted to break free of N once more and this time he offered no resistance. As I took a step forward, I felt a small sting of pain. Bianca held me firmly. She turned to Professor Juniper.

"I'm sorry professor but I think I want to go with Touko and N to the Pokemon Center first."

Professor Juniper nodded in understanding.

"I've already told Bianca where I'll be so just come and visit as soon as you can. Get well soon, Touko." She informed, taking her leave.

This time it was Bianca who used her body to support my own.

"Come on, N. Let's get going." She suggested.

N shook his head.

"I don't think he would be happy if he saw me with Touko."

I frowned. He was right. N looked at Bianca, seriousness in his eyes.

"Please take care of her okay?" he requested.

Bianca nodded, determination on her face. N smiled before turning to me.

"Until next time."

I turned away from him, trying to hide the light blush on my face.

"Yeah. Yeah."

With that, he left as well. Bianca tightened her hold on me.

"Let's get you to a Pokemon Center."

**-At the Pokemon Center-**

I was currently sitting on one of the comfortable beds, blanket over my lap and my Pokemon in the room. They were really surprised to see Ivy in her new form but were more worried about my condition. Bianca was seated on a chair next to me. As we were talking, Cheren suddenly burst into the room. He quickly made his way to my side.

"Touko! Professor Juniper told me you were here. Are you alright? What happened?" he asked frantically.

Bianca quickly got him to relax before I replied.

"I'm fine. There was an accident in the cave that my Pokemon and I got caught in but we're okay."

"I can't calm down, Touko! You're hurt. You could have been killed! You could have be-"

Bianca grabbed his hand before pulling him down on the chair she was sitting on moments ago.

"Easy there, Cheren." She tried to sooth.

Cheren took a deep breath.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

I nodded. There was a knock at the door and the nurse walked in.

"Hello." She greeted.

She looked around the room before giving me a smile.

"You're so lucky to have such wonderful friends and Pokemon to watch over you." She complimented.

I nodded in agreement.

"Is everything okay with Touko?" Cheren asked.

The nurse looked over at me, her expression suddenly going unreadable. Bianca, Cheren and my Pokemon all looked worried.

"Despite our best effort, the damage done to your back was severe. You're very lucky you were able to survive being hit there. You could have been permanently paralyzed or worse. The good news is that you didn't suffer from any of that however, your back can no longer take extreme strain."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that you really need to watch what you do. Do not overexert your back because if you do, you'll feel a very sharp pain. I wish there was something we could do but we've done everything. No stressing your back alright? You'll be free to go by tomorrow." the nurse informed.

I nodded in understanding. Making sure I had everything I needed, she left the room. Cheren and Bianca frowned.

"Touko…" Cheren started.

I shook my head.

"It's alright. I can still do whatever I want to do. I just have to take it easy is all. No worries." I smiled.

Cheren and Bianca smiled before standing up.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning okay? You just get some rest until then." Cheren stated.

I nodded as they left, leaving only me and my Pokemon.

Ivy slithered up on the bed, the bed creaking under her weight. She curled up against me, her body winding behind my back so I could feel more comfortable. Fiona landed on my head.

"Now you're like me when I was recovering in the Pokemon Center." She mused.

I laughed lightly at the predicament. I had to apologize to all my Pokemon for my reckless behavior.

"Why the hell did you do something so stupid?" seethed Allan.

Raven quickly tried to calm him down. I smiled. I felt really bad for worrying all of them.

"I just wanted to protect Mimi." I replied.

My thoughts went back to the tiny Pokemon. When we finally got out of Chargestone Cave, Mimi stayed behind, no doubt, to go back to being a guardian of the cave. I frowned. I missed her already.

"Are you here, Touko?"

My head turned in the direction of the all too familiar voice. There, crawling through the bottom crack of the door, was Mimi. Everyone stared at the miniscule Pokemon in surprise. Mimi smiled at me and made her way towards the bed. Fiona flew down, picked her up and brought her to me. Wasting no time, Mimi was nuzzled against my side.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?"

"I have a confession to make."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Remember how I told you I vas ze guardian of ze cave?"

I nodded.

"Vell…ze truth is…I'm not. I only said zat so you vould zink I vas something special." She admitted.

Mimi shook her head.

"I didn't zink anyone vould care for me if I vasn't anything special but zen you saved me. Ven you left I felt so lonely so I decided to secretly follow you and here I am. You valk fast by ze way. You should slow down. Zes tiny legs don't move as fast as you."

I smiled softly before picking her up.

"Would you like to stay with me and the rest of my Pokemon?"I asked.

She bounced up and down happily.

"You bet I vould! Vhy do you zink I followed you in ze first place?" she replied.

I laughed as I nuzzled her with my nose.

"Welcome to the family, Mimi."

**I'm sure all you ferriswheel shippers out there were happy with this chapter lol. I do hope you liked it. As for Touko's condition, if you people have ever read the Eragon series, think about the time when Eragon got the scar on his back from Durza. Whenever he put too much stress on his back, it would hurt him. That's kind of what Touko has right now. You can say she's kind of crippled but not really at the same time. As for N, I had some trouble with his dialogue but I do hope you like it. And yay! Mimi has joined the team! Just to let you know, despite Touko already having six Pokemon, Mimi will stay with her instead of going in the box. I intend to have Allan and Mimi rotate (I love Allan too much so no way am I putting him in the PC). So besides her official six, Mimi will be there as well. Ivy is now a serperior and she is just awesome! Oh! Sorry about not including the battle with N. originally, when you're about to exit the cave, N challenges you to a battle. Since that wouldn't go with the story, I purposely left that out. Don't kill me!**


End file.
